


Dear John

by Shinnington



Series: Dear John [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cybersex, Fernbeziehung, M/M, Nach-Reichenbach, Online Dating, Schriftlich, Sherlock ist am Arsch wenn John es rauskriegt, Trauer, Und ja das war zweideutig gemeint, wendymarlowe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 24,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinnington/pseuds/Shinnington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ist tot und John meldet sich irgendwann (unter Zwang) auf einer Online-Dating Seite an und fällt in eine Fernbeziehung mit einem rätselhaften Partner, der ihn immer wieder an Sherlock erinnert. (Hinweis: es ist Sherlock wie sich herausstellt)</p><p>Disclaimer: Diese FF gehört Wendy. Ich darf sie für euch Übersetzen. Die Charaktere gehören ACD, der Inhalt Wendy und mir nur die Übersetzung.</p><p>Diese Übersetzung findet ihr auch auf fanfiktion.de</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mittwoch, 19. November

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dear John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anm. von mir: Es kommt ein paar mal vor, dass ich improvisieren musste. Ich kann gerne in den jeweiligen Kapiteln vorher Bescheid sagen was von mir angepasst wurde.
> 
> Bitte verzeiht mir wenn mal ab und zu etwas seltsam klingt, ich bin kein Profi und mache Übersetzungen nur als Hobby!!
> 
> Neue Kapitel (bzw. E-Mails) hat Wendy letztes Jahr in „real time“ hochgeladen. Ich benutze daher das gleiche Datum wie in der Überschrift (nur mit dem falschen Wochentag, weil Wendys ihre FF vor einem Jahr gepostet hat). Ich wollte es so Inhaltsgetreu machen wie es ging :D
> 
> Danke, an meine beta Maya89!!
> 
> Danke Wendy, dass ich die FF Übersetzen darf!! <3

Lieber John,

Also. Man könnte meinen, die erste Nachricht auf einer Dating-Seite mit einem „Lieber John“ anzufangen, wäre ein schlechtes Zeichen, oder? Ich hoffe, du bist gewillt darüber hinwegzusehen, weil dein Profil mir wirklich gefallen hat, und dass du nicht so langweilig bist wie manch andere. Du hast zum Beispiel „Freundschaft“ vor „Beziehung“ gesetzt und hast keine Angaben zu deiner sexuellen Leistungsfähigkeit angegeben – damit gehörst du eindeutig zu der Minderheit hier, was dir sicherlich bewusst ist. Auch ich finde mich selbst in dieser Minderheit wieder – ich bin von Geburt an Brite, aber leider reise ich für mindestens mehrere weitere Monate durch das Ausland, und dabei jemanden zu finden, ist nicht wirklich reizvoll für mich.

Ich werde auch die üblichen Bedenken, die du vielleicht hast, ansprechen:

1) Ich identifiziere mich selbst als schwul, auch wenn ich sexuell eine ganze Weile nicht aktiv war. Ich habe mich nie geoutet, aber nur, weil ich Begegnungen dieser Natur normalerweise eher selten suche.

2) Ich weiß, dass manche schwule Männer Einwände dagegen haben, wenn ihr Partner bisexuell ist; ich bin keiner von diesen Männern.

3) Üblicherweise werde ich oft für attraktiv gehalten, auch wenn ich mich zurzeit nicht damit wohlfühle, Bilder von mir zu teilen, wenn überhaupt jemals.

4) Ich bin nichts von Folgendem: arbeitslos, andere missbrauchend, finanziell verarmt, dumm oder ein verurteilter Krimineller. Ich bin, so sagte man mir, gelegentlich ein unfreundlicher und überheblicher Arsch, aber ich nehme an, dass ich dazu in der Lage sein werde, dies weitestgehend auf ein erträgliches Maß herunterzuschrauben.

Ich verspreche, ein interessanter und unterhaltsamer Partner in einer Fernbeziehung zu sein, solltest du dich dazu entscheiden, zurückzuschreiben. Diese Reisen machen einen einsam und ich vermisse meine Heimat London und all die Leute, die in ihr leben, sehr.

Bitte um Rückantwort, wenn es passt.

-William


	2. Freitag, 21. November

Lieber William,

ja, ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich wirklich nicht, was ich zu dir sagen soll. Ich schätze, ich bin froh, dass du kein Serienmörder bist? Ich möchte dir trotzdem nicht zu viel Hoffnung machen – ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich hier tue. Eigentlich wollte ich mich hier gar nicht anmelden, aber einer meiner Kumpels hat mich regelrecht genötigt, es zu tun. Ich war lange in einer Art Beziehung mit jemandem und es... hat schlimm geendet. Es ist normalerweise nichts, worüber ich rede. Mein Freund sagte, ich sollte jemanden kennenlernen, um darüber hinweg zukommen, und hat mir dann angedroht, ein Profil für mich zu erstellen, wenn ich es nicht von mir aus tue; und hier bin ich also.

Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich wirklich bisexuell bin. Ich hatte noch nie ein Date mit einem Mann. Ich hatte für eine Weile ziemlich starke Gefühle für einen, aber ich bin mir nicht mal ganz sicher, was das eigentlich für Gefühle waren. Es auf „hetero“ zu ändern, hätte sich aber wie eine Lüge angefühlt, also habe ich es so gelassen. Ich schätze, das ist einfach viel Gerede, um kurz zu sagen, dass ich vielleicht einfach unschlüssig bin und mich während einer vielversprechenden Unterhaltung mit dir irgendwann auf halbem Wege vom Acker mache, aber nimm es mir nicht übel, okay?

Etwas über mich. Mmh. Du hast mein Profil gesehen, also weißt du, dass ich ein ehemaliger Soldat und im medizinischen Bereich tätig bin. Ich war sogar Militärarzt, was ich jetzt aber leider nicht mehr ausüben kann, daher arbeite ich jetzt halbtags in einer örtlichen Klinik. Es ist langweilig, aber besser als jede Militärrente. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich dir sagen sollte, was ich „gerne“ mache, aber darauf habe ich nicht wirklich eine Antwort. Ich bin kein großer Trinker, weil Alkoholismus in meiner Familie verbreitet ist, und das ist kein Weg, den ich einschlagen möchte. Ich gehe auf keine Partys oder besuche Clubs oder Ähnliches. Ich lese, Krimis größtenteils, und ich habe einen Blog, aber den habe ich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr besucht. Ehrlich gesagt, mache ich nicht viel mehr als „in der Wohnung faulenzen und schauen, was so in der Glotze läuft“ – ich könnte doch langweiliger sein, als du hoffst.

Erzähl mir doch etwas mehr über dich? Dein Profil war sehr rätselhaft – keine Fotos, keine Hobbies, keine Lieblingsfilme oder Autoren. (Zur Info, meine sind „James Bond“ und David Baldacci.) Du sagst nicht einmal, wo du bist, außer „nicht in London“. Lebst du im Ausland oder bist du nur wegen vieler Geschäftsreisen unterwegs? Verbringst du deine Zeit in London, wenn du nicht am Arbeiten bist?

\- John

PS – Du sagst, du bist kein verurteilter Krimineller. Heißt das, dass du keine Verbrechen begangen hast, oder einfach nur nicht erwischt wurdest?


	3. Montag, 24. November

Lieber John,

Entschuldigung, dass es so lange gedauert hat – ich habe manchmal auf unbestimmte Zeit keinen Zugang zum Internet, und dieses Wochenende war einer dieser Momente. Überflüssig, zu sagen, dass ich es sehr zu schätzen weiß, dass du geantwortet hast. Heute Abend sitze ich wieder in einem Flugzeug und ich mag es, diese Verbindung zwischen uns zu haben, egal wie spärlich sie sein mag.

Zu deinen Fragen: Ich betrachte mich selbst eher als schwer zu definieren, was es wiederum schwer macht, mein Leben in ein paar einfachen Sätzen zusammenzufassen. Ich bin in Devon aufgewachsen. Ich habe London immer geliebt und bin sofort dorthin gezogen, als ich erwachsen war. Meine Hobbies sind umfangreich und variieren, aber meistens werden sie schnell zu langweilig für mich und ich wende mich anderen Dingen zu. Das einzige, was ich immer liebe, ist, mir Wissen anzueignen. Die akademische Welt war nie passend für mich, deshalb habe ich sie verlassen, sobald ich alles eingesammelt hatte, was ich von diesem Umfeld brauchte. Ich versorge mich so bedacht wie möglich mit neuen Informationen. Ich bin um einiges intelligenter als die meisten, deshalb ist es nicht schwer, das zu tun. (Ich gebe zu, Bescheidenheit ist keiner meiner Vorzüge.)

Im Moment habe ich keinen Wohnsitz in London, aber ich hoffe zurückzukehren, sobald die erforderlichen Reisen abgeschlossen sind. Ehrlich gesagt, ich hasse Flugzeuge. Das Gewühl an Menschen in so einem engen Raum, einfach diese ganze Unausweichlichkeit. Ich hatte das Erbrochene eines Fünfjährigen auf mir während eines Fluges letzte Woche. Es war schrecklich. Das Kind fuhr dann damit fort, mich über meine Lieblingsponys (Warum sollte ich ein Lieblingspony haben?), meinen Lieblings-Superheld, meine Haare, mein Handy und meine Brille auszufragen. Insbesondere über letzteres, was ich völlig unerklärlich finde. Sicherlich ist Kurzsichtigkeit auch in ihrem Land allgemein bekannt.

Es tut mir leid, zu hören, dass dich dein aktueller Arbeitsplatz langweilt. Hast du Alternativen? So sehr ich das Reisen auch hasse, wenigstens erlaubt es mir meine derzeitige Beschäftigung, die Geschwindigkeit und die Landschaft häufig zu wechseln. Diese Veränderungen sind nicht immer nach meinem Geschmack, aber immerhin. Vielleicht brauchst du nur ein Wochenende lang Abstand? Brighton mag vielleicht etwas offensichtlich sein, aber es hat ein paar fantastische Restaurants. Ich kann kein ideales Urlaubsziel mit Genauigkeit empfehlen, ohne mehr über dich zu wissen, aber Brighton scheint jedem zu gefallen, habe ich gehört.

\- William

PS – Wäre es Letzteres, dann würde ich es doch nicht zugeben, oder?


	4. Mittwoch, 26. November

Lieber William,

witzig – ich habe schon lange nicht mehr an Brighton gedacht, aber als ich noch klein war, ist meine Familie dort jedes Jahr hingefahren. Meine Schwester und ich waren die meiste Zeit kleine Satansbraten, weil unsere Eltern sich nicht überwinden konnten, uns beide zu erziehen. Von den Bestrafungen habe ich das meiste abbekommen, weil sie schneller rennen konnte als ich, aber auch nur weil sie zwei Jahre älter ist. Ich denke gerne, dass meine Laufgeschwindigkeit mit fünf, acht oder zwölf mit ihrer auf der gleichen Ebene war, als sie so alt war wie ich. Mum hat dann irgendwann während meiner Jugendzeit aufgeben, mich zu fangen und Hausarrest zu geben.

So, _hast_ du denn ein Lieblingspony? Oder einen Lieblingssuperheld? Bisher war alles, was du über dein Aussehen gesagt hast, dass du eine Brille und Haare besitzt. Was wiederrum einen Bruchteil der männlichen britischen Population ausschließt, aber immer noch nicht genug, um sich damit ein genaueres Bild zu machen. Eigentlich habe ich gar nicht so viele Bilder von mir – jedenfalls keine aktuellen – aber ich hab noch ein paar zu den schon bereits vorhandenen Bildern auf meinem Profil hinzugefügt. Du hast ja offensichtlich mein Profilfoto gesehen. Meine Haare sind jetzt ein wenig länger. Sie sehen fast schon zottelig aus – ich sollte die Tage wirklich was dagegen tun. Ich bin auch kleiner als der Durchschnitt – ich hoffe, das schreckt dich nicht zu sehr ab. Ich schätze, das spielt jetzt noch keine Rolle, da du eh auf der anderen Seite der Welt bist, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du dich unangenehm überrascht fühlst, sollten wir uns jemals irgendwann persönlich kennenlernen.

Ich nehme an, wenn du das hier liest, dann hast du dein neues Reiseziel erreicht, wo immer das auch sein mag. Bist du denn ein Journalist? Waffenhändler? MI6? Ich versuche, mir weitere Berufe zu überlegen, bei denen es erforderlich ist, über mehrere Monate hinweg zu reisen, aber ich muss passen. Bei deinem Beruf ist es praktisch garantiert, dass er besser ist als meiner, selbst wenn es nur dem ständigen Benutzen von Flugzeugen zu verdanken ist. Ist es dir nicht erlaubt, darüber zu sprechen?

\- John

PS – Soviel ich weiß, ist die Verjährungsfrist für das, was auch immer du getan hast, schon lange abgelaufen. Ich entscheide mich, dabei zu bleiben zu glauben, dass du ein Waffenhändler bist, außer du sagst etwas anderes. Mir wurde (von mehreren Leuten) gesagt, dass ich mit etwas Gefahr in meinem Leben in Hochform bin. Ich bin besorgt, dass sie damit Recht haben könnten.


	5. Freitag, 28. November

Lieber John,

Kein Waffenhändler. Manche Aspekte in meinem Beruf verlangen es, dass ich vorsichtig damit bin, meinen derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort und meine Aufgaben preiszugeben, daher auch meine Vagheit und Neigung, kamerascheu zu sein, aber ich denke, es ist nichts, was du missbilligen würdest. Ich sollte vielleicht nicht sagen, wo ich kürzlich war, aber ich werde zugeben, dass ich gründlich die Nase voll habe von Truthahn, minderwertig gestampften Kartoffeln und widerlich süßem Cranberry-Gelee aus der Dose. (Ja, das ist ein Nahrungsmittel, das die Leute freiwillig essen.)

Offenbar hat sich der einzelne Feiertag in der kulinarischen Welt dieses Landes zu einer ganzen Woche ausgedehnt – wohl, um sich gegen den Übergriff durch die Weihnachtszeit zu behaupten, vermute ich. Ich denke immer noch, dass die jahreszeitliche Musik nicht noch hirnverbrannter werden kann, aber jedes öffentliche Soundsystem ist seit Oktober fest entschlossen, mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Es gibt dieses ansteckende [Weihnachtslied](http://goo.gl/VEzxeJ) über Schuhe, welches ich bis jetzt fünf Mal gezwungen war zu hören, seitdem ich hier bin. Fünf ist 4,75 mal zu viel.

Ich habe weder ein Lieblingspferd noch einen Lieblingssuperhelden. Ich habe:

eine Lieblingsfarbe (schwarz),

ein Lieblingsbuch (Plato‘s Republic),

einen Lieblingskomponisten (Jean-Baptiste Lully, er verbleibt der einzige dokumentierte Mensch, der durch einen Unfall beim Dirigieren gestorben ist),

einen Lieblingsmathematiker (Descartes, der übrigens einer der wenigen Leute im letzten Jahrhundert war, die noch mit Latein als Muttersprache aufgezogen wurden),

einen Lieblingstee (Yorkshire Gold – nicht sonderlich der beste, wenn es um den Geschmack geht, aber er hat Nostalgiewert und ich scheine ihn nirgendwo außerhalb von _Großbritannien_ zu finden).

Ich habe sogar alle James Bond Filme gesehen, auch wenn es nicht absichtlich war. Ich fand sie ziemlich unterhaltsam. Ich habe noch nichts von David Baldacci gelesen, aber ich habe seine neuste Ausgabe auf dem Weg durch den Flughafen heute Nachmittag gekauft und hoffe darauf, dass sie mich während meines Fluges unterhält. Wenn ich Glück habe, stören mich dieses Mal keine kleinen Kinder.

Auf einem deiner Bilder hast du einen Schnurrbart und auf den anderen nicht – ist das eine Neuentwicklung oder etwas, dem du entwachsen bist? Mir ist bewusst, dass es mir nicht zusteht, danach zu fragen, wo ich doch selbst so zurückhaltend in Bezug auf meine Erscheinung bin, aber du siehst viel besser aus ohne. Wie sehr auch immer die Meinung eines fast Fremden etwas wert ist.

\- William


	6. Sonntag, 30. November

Lieber William,

wie ist es möglich, während eines Unfalls beim Dirigieren zu sterben? Bei einem Eisenbahnschaffner kann ich es ja noch verstehen, aber ich hätte gedacht, das professionelle musikalische Handwerk wäre eine Beschäftigung, in der einem am geringsten Gefahr droht. Ich gebe zu, deine Liste an „Favoriten“ ist nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte, aber ich muss sagen, dass es dennoch angenehm ist. Ich würde dir eine Box Yorkshire Gold schicken, wenn ich wüsste, wo du gerade bist (und du lange genug an einem Ort bleiben würdest) – ich war gewohnt, ihn lange Zeit am Stück zu trinken, aber seit kurzem kann ich den Geschmack nicht mehr ausstehen. Ich glaube, ich habe immer noch eine ungeöffnete Box im Schrank. Für mich:

Lieblingsessen: So ziemlich jede Art von Curry

Lieblingsfarbe: „Grauweiß“ war lange Zeit mein Favorit, weil es die erste Farbe war, die ich gelernt habe, die nicht so einen normalen Namen hat (rot, blau, grün, usw.). Es brachte die Erwachsenen immer dazu, über mich zu lachen, als ich noch klein war. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich jetzt noch eine Lieblingsfarbe habe, aber mein Lieblingspullover (ich trage haufenweise Pullover) hat eine grauweiße Färbung, welche man mit der Farbe von Haferflocken vergleichen kann, und es lässt mich immer an die Zeit zurück denken, als jeder noch dachte, ich wäre frühreif und brillant.

Lieblingsbuch: Ein wenig veraltet, aber ich war schon immer ein Fan von Agatha Christie. Um ehrlich zu sein, hat sie mich in die Welt der Kriminalgeschichten eingeführt. Ich habe „Ten little Indians“ sicherlich schon ein halbes Dutzend Mal gelesen und noch ein paar Mal mehr, weil ich zu spät bemerkt habe, dass es das gleiche Buch mit anderem Titel ist, aber ich hab es dann trotzdem zu Ende gelesen. Es hat zum Schluss eine gute Wendung.

Lieblingsmusikinstrument: Mein vorheriger Mitbewohner spielte die Violine und hat mich widerwillig zu einem Fan von klassischer Musik gemacht (wenn er gut gespielt hat, und dazu war er mehr als fähig, aber daran hat er sich nicht immer gehalten). 

Lieblingsweihnachtslied: Ich stimme dir bei der meisten der aktuellen jahreszeitlichen Popmusik zu, aber meine Mutter besitzt eine Schallplatte mit einer wunderschönen gänsehautverursachenden Version von „[O Come O Come Emmanuel](http://goo.gl/nXwxj4)“ – nur die Stimme, keine Instrumente oder Background-Sänger – ich könnte es stundenlang hören. Dieses Lied erinnert mich an die Weihnachten, bevor mein Vater starb. Bittersüße Erinnerung, aber was soll’s.

Hast du Familie? Wohnen sie in England oder irgendwo anders in der Welt? Ich habe eine Schwester hier in London, aber wir verstehen uns nicht sonderlich gut und ich sehe sie auch nicht oft. Ich sehe ihre Ex vermutlich öfter als sie selbst, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich sollte vermutlich mal anrufen.

\- John


	7. Dienstag, 2. Dezember

Lieber John,

Lully starb nicht _während_ des Dirigierens, nicht im eigentlichen Sinne, aber es ist trotzdem eine interessante Geschichte. Er war der Hofkomponist von Louis XIV. und war verantwortlich für das persönliche Streichorchester des Königs. Zwar war er von Geburt an Italiener, aber seine Arbeit war der Grundstein des französischen Barockstils ein Jahrhundert später. Er fiel am Hof wegen seinen homosexuellen Neigungen und den politischen Veränderungen aufgrund des Machtverlustes von Louis in Ungnade. Sein Untergang kam jedoch dadurch, dass er sich mit dem schweren Holzstab, den er zur Taktangabe beim Dirigieren benutzte, in den Fuß stach. Sein Fuß entzündete sich und er verstarb an Wundbrand. Er hat ein paar wunderschöne Stücke hinterlassen wie diese [Gavotte](http://youtu.be/-V-W5zR0I6M). (Wenn ich sie mir anhöre, vermisse ich meine eigene Violine, um ehrlich zu sein – es war mir nicht möglich, sie mitzunehmen, als ich diese Art von Arbeit angetreten bin, angesichts meiner ständigen Reisen, aber vorher konnte ich ziemlich gut spielen. Es ist so lange her, dass ich sicherlich vergessen habe wie.)

Ich habe Familie hier in England – meine Eltern leben immer noch in Haus meiner Kindheit in Devon und ich habe einen Bruder in London. Er und ich verstehen uns auch nicht sonderlich gut; eine der vorrangigen Vorteile in meiner aktuellen Tätigkeit ist es, dass ich ihn nicht sehen muss. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn deiner Schwester vorstellen – dann können wir die beiden zur selben Zeit meiden. Ich nehme an, deine Schwester war nicht diejenige, die dich gezwungen hat, ein Profil auf dieser Seite zu eröffnen? Denn wenn sie es gewesen wäre, wäre es für mich schwer, sie dafür zu hassen.

Ich sollte gehen – Ich habe heute Nachmittag ein Meeting mit einem unausstehlichen Arsch und ich brauche etwas Zeit im Vorfeld um mich mental vorzubereiten, ansonsten erwürge ich ihn noch in den ersten fünf Minuten unseres Zusammentreffens – trinke bitte eine Tasse Yorkshire Gold für mich?

\- William


	8. Donnerstag, 4. Dezember

Lieber William,

ich bezweifle stark, dass dein Bruder Harrys (meine Schwester) Typ wäre – sie interessiert sich nur für Alkohol und Lesben. In dieser Reihenfolge, bedauerlicherweise. Ihre Ex-Frau verdiente etwas viel Besseres – es fiel mir schwer zu bedauern, dass sie sich getrennt hatten. Wie ich es zuvor schon erwähnte, ich sehe ihre Ex häufiger als meine Schwester. Es ist weniger schmerzhaft.

Ich habe vorher nie darüber nachgedacht, aber Harry könnte der Grund dafür sein, dass ich so sehr an der Heterosexualität festgehalten habe. Ich meine, sie war schon immer aggressiv, aber ihr Coming-out war brutal und enthielt viel Geschrei und brachte meine Mum zum Weinen. Es geschah nur ein paar Monate, nachdem Vater gestorben war, Mum weinte eh schon die ganze Zeit über und Harry ging gewissermaßen aufs Ganze. Es fühlte sich an, als könnte ich nichts anderes tun, als der gute Sohn zu sein, der nette Mädchen trifft, gute Noten bekommt und eine medizinische Fakultät besucht und alles tut, was Mum von „dem braven Kind“ erwartet, damit sie nicht mehr die ganze Zeit traurig sein musste. Es funktionierte ein wenig, aber es hieß auch, dass ich wahrscheinlich mehr Hetero war, als ich es sonst vielleicht gewesen wäre. Es blieb so, bis ich zur Armee ging und ich die Chance hatte auszubrechen und etwas Seelen-Forschung zu betreiben. Und selbst dann habe ich mich nie anmerken lassen, dass ich Männer ab und zu auch attraktiv fand, bis ich meinen letzten Mitbewohner traf.

Gott, das wird so selbstbemitleidend klingen, aber du solltest es vermutlich wissen: Ich bin immer noch nicht über ihn hinweg. Du erinnerst mich sehr an ihn, um ehrlich zu sein – er war derjenige, der Violine gespielt hat und er redete ein wenig wie du es tust mit den langen Wörtern und der präzisen Wortwahl und so. Ihm hätte die Anekdote über Lully und den Wundbrand sicherlich gefallen. Er war brillant und umwerfend und anstrengend und tötete sich selbst vor acht Monaten. Du warst nicht in England, also hast du sicherlich nicht die Zeitschriften gesehen, aber es war überall in den Nachrichten – sein Name war Sherlock und er war ein Detektiv. 

Wir waren nie „zusammen“. Nicht in dem Sinne jedenfalls – wir waren gute Freunde (er nannte mich einmal seinen einzigen Freund) aber ich denke, er war asexuell. Es spielte keine Rolle. Er sagte, er sei „mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet“, also respektierte ich es, aber irgendwie habe ich mich doch Hals über Kopf in diesen Trottel verliebt, ohne jemals eine Bestätigung zu bekommen, ob er überhaupt irgendwas für mich fühlte. Er rühmte sich damit, gar nichts zu fühlen, um ehrlich zu sein – er hatte die Angewohnheit, mit den unangemessensten Dingen vor den Familien der Opfer herauszuplatzen – aber unter all dem war er ein sehr leidenschaftlicher Mann. Chemie, Logik, Musik. Gott, er liebte diese Violine. Ich wünschte, ich würde die Namen der Stücke kennen, die er am liebsten gespielt hat, dann könnte ich sie suchen und sie mir immer und immer wieder anhören. Ich würde wahrscheinlich immer noch Trübsal blasend 24/7 in der Wohnung rumhängen, wenn mein Freund Greg mich nicht dazu gedrängt hätte, hier ein Profil zu eröffnen. (Und ich bin froh, dass er es getan hat, ehrlich – solche Dinge kann man unmöglich jemanden sagen, der Sherlock gekannt hat, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich es dir sagen kann. Als ob du es verstehen würdest, was verrückt ist, weil wir nicht mehr geteilt haben, als was? Ein halbes Dutzend kurzer E-Mails?)

Wie auch immer. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir vorkommst, als würdest du mit meinem Ex-Freund konkurrieren, denn so ist es wirklich nicht. Ich bin nur… Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals über ihn hinweg kommen werde. Er ist vor meinen Augen gestorben, hat mich dazu gebracht, dass ich zuschaue und ich bezweifle, dass ihm überhaupt der Gedanke kam, was er mir damit antun würde. Er war brillant (ernsthaft, verflucht brillant) und unglaublich und unnahbar für jeden außer mir und manchmal vermisse ich ihn so sehr, dass ich nicht atmen kann. So wie die Zeit vergeht, so gibt es Momente, in denen ich nicht an ihn denke, manchmal einen ganzen Tag, aber dann tue ich etwas oder sehe etwas, das mich an ihn erinnert und der Schmerz ist zurück. Du hast in der ersten E-Mail gesagt, dass du es magst, wie ich „Freundschaft“ vor „Beziehung“ stelle – das liegt daran, weil ich gerade einen Freund verdammt viel mehr brauche als einen Fick.

So. Es ist spät und ich bin ganz rührselig und ich kann nicht schlafen und es hat mich verdammte zwei Stunden gekostet, das alles zu schreiben, weil ich mein Gehirn nicht dazu bringen kann, endlich Ruhe zu geben. Noch etwas, das ich von ihm übernommen habe, schätze ich. Ich schicke es ab, bevor ich es mir anders überlege und es lösche – du hast es verdient zu wissen, wie verkorkst ich bin, trotz der Tatsache, dass ich versuche, alles für mich zu behalten, damit keiner es sehen kann. Wenn du mich willst, wirst du auch die verkorksten Stücke bekommen. Es ist nur fair dich zu warnen.

\- John


	9. Dienstag, 9. Dezember

Lieber John,

ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich sagen soll. Es tut mir leid, von deinem Verlust zu hören – das ist die Standard Redewendung, nicht wahr? Und doch ist es jetzt so furchtbar unzureichend. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du so am Trauern bist und es tut mir wirklich leid, falls unser Schriftverkehr es schlimmer gemacht hat. Ich war egoistisch, benutze dieses Austauschen als flüchtige Blicke in die Heimat, während ich von Stadt zu Stadt trudele und hoffe, dass sich irgendwann mehr daraus entwickelt. Fühlst du dasselbe? Oder lese ich da mehr hinein, als ich eigentlich sollte? 

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es gut oder schlecht ist, dass ich dich an deinen Freund erinnere. Ich fühle mich geehrt angesichts dessen, was du gesagt hast, es ist nur - ich kann nicht dieser Mann sein, in den du verliebt warst. Die Art, wie du ihn beschreibst, lässt ihn wie… Ich weiß es nicht mal. Das ist eine sehr hohe Messlatte, gegen die ein einfacher Sterblicher ankommen muss. Alles, was ich sein kann, bin ich – und wenn es genug ist ein offenes Ohr zu sein, bin ich froh das zu sein. Ich bin normalerweise schlecht in solchen Dingen, aber ich ertappe mich dabei, dass ich es wirklich versuchen möchte.

Ich habe die letzten zwei Absätze bestimmt ein dutzend Mal neu geschrieben und nie sehen sie richtig aus. Wir sind tausende von Meilen getrennt und dennoch tut es mir weh, dich trauern zu sehen. (Ein Wunder der nahezu augenblicklichen elektronischen Kommunikation?) Ich habe kein Recht dazu, mich vergleichsweise über Einsamkeit zu beklagen. Ich werde es verstehen, falls du den Schriftverkehr abbrechen möchtest, aber du solltest wissen, dass selbst nach dieser kurzen Zeit eine E-Mail von dir zu bekommen bei weitem der hellste Punkt in meinem Tag ist.

\- William


	10. Mittwoch, 10. Dezember

Lieber William,

keine Sorgen. Ich müsste verrückt sein, von jemandem zu erwarten, das große Loch, welches Sherlock in meinem Leben hinterlassen hat, zu füllen – es gab und es wird nur einen wie ihn geben. Ich versuche nur, mich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass ich großes Glück hatte, ihn überhaupt zu kennen. Viele Leute bekamen nicht einmal diese Chance. Ich vermute, ich arbeite gerade größtenteils darauf zu, auf ordentliche Weise Trübsal zu blasen, weil es kurz vor Weihnachten ist – das wird das erste Mal ohne ihn sein. Mein Freund Greg (der, der mich dazu gebracht hat, mich hier anzumelden) ist gerade schon dabei, für uns beide ein „Junggesellen-Weihnachtsfest“ zusammenzustellen – er hat sich vor kurzem scheiden lassen, also wird es auch für ihn nicht einfach sein. Wir werden es wahrscheinlich damit verbringen, indem wir schlechte „Männerfreundschaft”-Filme schauen (Die Hard und die halbe 007-Reihe?) oder einfach das gucken, was BBC One uns zu bieten hat. Es wird bestimmt arterienverstopfendes frittiertes Essen geben, ein paar Bier und ein paar männliche Schläge auf den Rücken, falls wir kurz vor einem emotionalen Ausbruch stehen. Wir werden es zusammen schon irgendwie schaffen. Wäre schön, dich von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu sehen – ich würde dich liebend gern dazu einladen, mit uns abzuhängen und meinen einzigen verbleibenden besten Freund zu treffen – aber die Distanz ist irgendwie gerade sehr angenehm. Normalerweise mache ich nicht einen auf „sicher“ aber…yeah.

Es fiel mir ein – bist du religiös? Ich schätze nicht, aber das ist schwer zu sagen über E-Mail. Ich war nur einmal wirklich bei einer Messe, als Großmutter Harry und mich mitgeschleppt hat und das ist schon Jahrzehnte her. Ich habe keine Probleme damit und ich glaube auch an Gott in einer irgendwie abstrakten Weise, aber ich habe nie die Lust gehabt, es auf die übliche organisierte Art zu tun. Lass es mich wissen, falls du Buddhist oder ein überzeugter Atheist oder so etwas in der Art bist und ich werde versuchen, nicht zu viel über Weihnachten zu jammern.

\- John


	11. Donnerstag, 11. Dezember

J: Hey, bist du da?

J: Ich habe gerade herausgefunden, dass die Seite eine Chatfunktion hat.

W: Ja, das sehe ich.

J: Habe ich vorher gar nicht bemerkt. Bin mir nicht sicher, woran ich erkennen soll, ob du online bist oder nicht, aber ich dachte, ich versuche es einfach mal und schaue, ob du Zeit hast, „Hi“ zu sagen. Es sei denn, es ist mitten in der Nacht, da, wo du gerade bist?

W: Ist es, aber es ist auch mitten in der Nacht (naja, theoretisch früher morgen) in London. Ich bin gerade nur zwei Zeitzonen hinter dir.

J: Yeah, manchmal kann ich nicht gut schlafen. Ich bin schon eine Weile wach – schon okay. Du kannst nicht sagen, welches Land?

W: Ich sollte nicht, aber ich bin nicht auf derselben Halbkugel wie du.

J: Schon okay. Obwohl du mir immer noch nicht gesagt hast was du tust – ist es geschäftsbedingt? 

W: In gewisser Hinsicht, ja, aber nicht in der Anzug-und-Wall-Street-Art.

J: Gott, du hörst dich an, wie ein Typ, den ich kenne. Komplett MI6 und zugeknöpft bis oben hin. Dein Name ist nicht insgeheim Mycroft, oder? Denn wenn er es ist, komm ich rüber gefahren und schlag dich. 

W: Nein, definitiv nicht. Wenngleich ich zugeben muss, dass „William“ normalerweise nicht der Name ist, unter dem ich bekannt bin.

J: Ist er denn dein richtiger Name?

W: Theoretisch ist er gesetzlich mein Vorname, aber fast keiner weiß es. Normalerweise benutze ich einen meiner Mittelnamen.

J: Einen von?

W: Ich habe zwei. Beide sind schrecklich. So wie meiner Meinung nach der Name „Mycroft“.

J: Ja, ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich dir da widerspreche. Wer würde sein Kind überhaupt „Mycroft“ nennen? 

W: Sadisten?

J: Ha!

J: Mein zweiter Vorname ist übrigens „Hamish“, welcher sich auch irgendwo da oben auf der Skala befindet. Wo wir schon beim Teilen sind.

W: Familienname?

J: Bekam ihn wegen einer langen Linie von Hamishes auf der Seite meiner Mutter – ihre Eltern waren untröstlich, als ihr einziges Kind ein Mädchen wurde. Mein Großvater auf dem Sterbebett äußerte den Wunsch, dass ich nach ihm benannt werden sollte, wenn ich geboren werde. 

W: Und deine Mutter setzte ihm sein Denkmal stattdessen mit deinem zweiten Vornamen.

J: Kein Denkmal – er hat es die nächsten zwanzig Jahrelang immer wieder erwähnt, wenn er mich sah. Der alte Kauz wurde noch 96 Jahre alt. Zwei Jahrzehnte der Schuld, um sich durch „Sterbenswünsche“ durchzuarbeiten. Ich habe meine Sturheit auf natürliche Weise bekommen, schätze ich.

W: Naja, ich verspreche, mein richtiger Vorname ist nicht allzu peinlich. Ich bin nur vorsichtig und lasse elektronisch so wenig wie möglich zurück – ich hoffe du verstehst das. Viele von den Leuten, die ich treffe, würden meine Anwesenheit sehr gerne vermeiden und sie können keine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergreifen, wenn sie nicht wissen, wer ich bin. 

J: Danke, ich habe es verstanden. Und es ist wirklich okay. Ich werde deine Berufswahl einfach mental eingrenzen auf „MI6“ und „UN-Waffenkontrolleur“.

W: Beide von denen würden sicherlich ein besseres Hotel springen lassen als die, die ich bekomme.

J: Ja, das nehme ich an. Obwohl ich enttäuscht sein werde, wenn sich herausstellt, dass du industrielle Kugellager stichprobenartig überprüfst oder sowas in der Art ;-)

W: Hast du mir gerade zugezwinkert?

J: Nicht wirklich.

W: Du hast mir zugezwinkert.

J: Ich dachte, du hast dich auf dieser Seite angemeldet, weil du einen Flirt suchst?

W: Ich… habe damit nicht gerechnet.

J: Ich habe kaum geschlafen und du bist so zurückhaltend. Es schien passend. 

W: Ich denke, ich mag diese ungehemmte Seite an dir. Erzähl mir etwas anderes, das noch nicht in deinem Profil steht?

J: Hhmm… Ich habe meinen Schnurbart abrasiert?

W: Mochtest du ihn nicht?

J: Er hat nicht zu mir gepasst. Dazu hat er noch gejuckt.

W: Du siehst besser aus ohne.

J: Ich fühle mich besser ohne.

J: Ich schätze, auf gewisse Weise habe ich versucht, mich selbst neu zu erfinden. Ein Schnitt zu meinem alten Leben zu machen, verstehst du? Aber dann habe ich mich entschlossen, mich nicht zu einen Typen neu zu erfinden, der einen Schnurbart trägt und nicht bemerkt, dass er damit albern aussieht, also habe ich ihn abrasiert. 

W: Ich habe nicht gesagt, du sahst albern aus, ich hab nur meine Vorliebe geäußert.

J: Naja, ich habe ihn nicht nur für dich abrasiert – es ist ja nicht so, als seist du hier, um es überhaupt zu sehen. Noch nicht ;-)

W: Noch ein Zwinkern.

J: :-P

W: Du brauchst Schlaf.

J: Yeah, ich weiß. Da wir gerade davon reden, ich werde gehen und es noch mal für eine Stunde oder so versuchen, bevor ich zur Arbeit muss. Vielleicht werde ich dann auch endlich den „Get Lucky“-Ohrwurm los und apropos Get lucky - treffe ich dich hier noch mal an? 

W: Solange du „Get Lucky“ nicht als Umschreibung benutzt, mit jemand anderen Sex zu haben, dann ja.

W: Tut mir leid, so habe ich das nicht gemeint.

W: Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, ich habe offensichtlich keinen Anspruch auf dein Privatleben von tausenden Meilen entfernt, aber als Antwort auf deine letzte Email: Die Distanz zwischen uns ist vorrübergehend notwendig aber nicht optimal. Und angesichts der Möglichkeit diese Distanz irgendwann in naher Zukunft zu verringern, „treffe“ ich im Moment niemanden.

J: Kommst du bald nach England zurück?

W: Wenn alles gut verläuft bei meiner Arbeit. Ich kann nicht sagen, wann.

J: Schon okay, wirklich. Und nein, ich meinte „Get Lucky“ nicht in dem Sinne, du Trottel. Ich vermeide es zwar nicht jemanden zu treffen, aber ich suche mir jetzt auch niemanden. Ehrlich gesagt, ist das hier gerade das Einzige, wofür ich bereit bin. 

W: Na gut. Ich versuche es zu respektieren.

J: Falls du dich wirklich nicht zurückhalten kannst und findest, dass du „unbedingt“ einen Zwinker-Smiley benutzen musst, schätze ich, dass ich damit klarkommen werde.

W: Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.

J: Ich kann träumen.

W: Mögen deine Träume dann gute Träume sein. Gute Nacht.

J: Nacht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get lucky – flachgelegt werden  
> Ich musste ein wenig improvisieren und habe John deshalb diesen Ohrwurm verpasst. Hab wochenlang überlegt wie ich es zweideutig rüberbringen kann und das kam dabei heraus.


	12. Freitag, 12. Dezember

Lieber John,

es tut mir leid, falls ich gestern während unseres Gesprächs einen falschen Eindruck vermittelt habe. In meiner allerersten Nachricht sagte ich, dass ich seit langem keinen Sexualpartner mehr hatte – das ist wahr, aber ich sollte vielleicht auch erwähnen, dass ich schon viel länger keine Beziehung mehr hatte. Ich habe nie wirklich die Fähigkeit beherrscht, mit einem Grad an Subtilität zu flirten und wenn ich es versuchte, ist es selten gut ausgegangen. Das hat zur Folge, dass ich regelrecht erstarre, wenn ich mit spielerischer Neckerei konfrontiert werde, so wie du es plötzlich getan hast. In einer Idealwelt hätte ich mir jetzt ein paar Stunden Zeit genommen, um mir die perfekte Antwort zu überlegen (wäre mir nicht schon sofort in dem Moment eine eingefallen), die ich hätte erwidern können, aber bis jetzt hat auch das nicht funktioniert. Kurzum: ich bitte dich, über meine Unbeholfenheit auf diesem Gebiet hinwegzusehen. Mit der Zeit wird mir vielleicht etwas passend Witziges einfallen, was ich dir erwidern kann. 

Zu der Frage in deiner letzten E-Mail: Nein, ich bin in keiner Weise religiös. Meine Eltern und mein Bruder sind es, auch wenn sie nur so tun als ob und den Anschein wahren wollen. Die religiöse Überzeugung meiner Eltern hat eine große Rolle in deren Ablehnung gespielt, als ich ihnen sagte, ich sei schwul und ich habe das der organisierten Religion nie wirklich verziehen. Sie haben es immer noch nicht ganz akzeptiert, dass ich schwul bin, auch wenn der Mangel an Liebespartnern in den vergangenen Jahren es ihnen erlaubt hat, diese Tatsache zu ignorieren. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hasse ich es, dass sie die Freiheit haben, das zu ignorieren, was für mich ein so unerschütterlicher Teil meiner Persönlichkeit ist. Ich habe nicht diesen Freiraum, auch wenn ich manchmal so tue, als hätte ich ihn. Ich habe keine Einwände gegen Weihnachten als Feiertag, allerdings lohnt es sich nur, ihn mit Freunden, in Gesellschaft und der Person, die man liebt, zu feiern. Man bemerkt erst, wie wertvoll diese Dinge sind, wenn sie dir selbst nicht mehr zur Verfügung stehen. 

Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich gerade in einem Flughafen, während ich das schreibe. Die Vielfalt an Menschen um mich herum ist erstaunlich. Nicht nur die Hautfarbe oder das Alter oder andere ausgebreitete Bevölkerungsentwicklung – es ist bemerkenswert, wie eindrucksvoll ichbezogen die Menschen sind. Hunderte und tausende von Menschen hetzen so schnell wie möglich von Punkt A nach Punkt B, viele sind auf dem Weg, um sich mit ihren Familien und Partnern zu treffen, aber sie sind völlig unwissend über die anderen. Wenigstens die Hälfte der Leute hat ihre Nase ins Handy gesteckt (mich eingeschlossen), womit sie versuchen, die peinliche Notwendigkeit abzuwenden, mit Fremden interagieren zu müssen. Und doch geben sie hunderte oder tausende von Pfund aus um quer über die Welt zu fliegen um was zu tun? Um sich mit jemanden zu treffen. 

Es ist erstaunlich, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dass ich in einem Meer von Menschen im Umkreis von hundert Metern sein kann und doch ist die einzige Person, mit der ich interagieren möchte, du.

\- William


	13. Sonntag, 14. Dezember

Lieber William,

das ist echt scheiße, dass mit deinen Eltern. Ich denke nicht, dass meine Mum jemals „okay“ mit Harrys Coming-out gewesen wäre, aber keine Frage, es hätte behutsamere Wege gegeben. (Harry war schon immer ein wenig streitsüchtig und grob, so hat das Coming-out zu ihr gepasst, aber Mum hat es ihr immer noch nicht ganz vergeben.) Ich habe mir sogar ein paar Gedanken darüber gemacht, was ich sagen würde, wenn ich jemals die Chance bekommen würde es zu sagen – wahrscheinlich albern, weil mein Mitbewohner und ich nie wirklich über „beste Freunde“ hinausgekommen sind, aber was soll’s.

Ich schätze, wir haben lange genug E-Mails hin und her geschrieben, also versuch ich es einfach: Bist du bereit, irgendetwas über deine vergangenen Beziehungen zu erzählen? Enthüllungen, Anekdoten, was auch immer? Nachdem was du erzählt hast, klingt es so, als sei es schon eine Weile her für dich. Hast du jemals versucht, mit einer Frau auszugehen oder bist du direkt zum „Schwulsein“ übergegangen?

Ich hoffe, es ist nicht unhöflich, dass ich so neugierig bin… Ich glaube, meine Jugend war sehr typisch in mancher Hinsicht. Ich bin mit sehr vielen Mädchen ausgegangen, aber größtenteils belief es sich auf ungeschicktes Knutschen und (größtenteils übertriebener) Prahlerei bei meinen Freunden. Jetzt ist es mir ziemlich peinlich, um ehrlich zu sein – bis ich zur Armee ging und von Burschen umgeben war, die diesen Lebensstil lebten, erst da habe ich realisiert, was für ein Arsch ich zu den Mädchen war, mit denen ich ausging. Ich habe versucht es abzumildern, aber einer der Idioten, mit denen ich als Feldarzt zusammengearbeitet habe, gab mir den Spitznamen „Drei-Kontinente-Watson“ und dieser blöde Name folgte mir jahrelang überall hin. (Wozu es auch immer gut sein mag: es stimmt nicht.) Ich hatte für eine Weile eine Fernbeziehung mit einer Frau, als ich eingezogen wurde, aber das verlief irgendwann im Sand und danach hatte ich nie wirklich eine „Beziehung“ mehr. Ein paar Dates hier und da, ja, aber mein Mitbewohner war ein Genie, darin jeden zu verjagen, mit dem ich es gewagt habe, Zeit zu verbringen. Ich glaube, er war verärgert, dass ich jemanden meine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, der nicht er war.

(Okay – das ist nicht ganz fair und er war auch nicht so ein selbstverliebter Arsch, wie es sich gerade anhört. Ich weiß, dass es vielleicht so aussah, als wäre er eifersüchtig gewesen, aber so war es wirklich nicht. Zumindest glaube ich das.) So oder so, mein sogenanntes Liebesleben ist seit einer Weile bestenfalls kurzlebig, wenn du das Was-auch-immer-es-war mit meinem Mitbewohner nicht mitzählst. Es ist schwer, keine logische Schlussfolgerung zu ziehen, was das über mich als Person aussagt. Ich versuche, nicht darüber nachzudenken.  

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich in den vergangenen E-Mails rübergekommen bin oder als wir gechattet haben, also werde ich es genau hier schreiben: Ich genieße irgendwie dieses Flirten. Ich genieße auf jeden Fall den freundschaftlichen Aspekt davon. Du bist offensichtlich schlau und ich mag es, wie du die Dinge betrachtest und dein Sinn für Humor ist so trocken wie meiner. (Ich wundere mich, ob der Sinn für Humor dem Geschmack von Wein entspricht? Süß oder trocken?) Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es schmeichelhaft, dein „Anker“ zu deiner Heimat zu sein, selbst wenn wir nicht viel über London gesprochen haben. Ich hatte mal einen Blog, irgendwann einmal (nein, ich werde ihn nicht verlinken) und es fühlt sich irgendwie so an, als würde ich dich in derselben „Gedanken-nach-draußen-ins-Universum-schicken“-Art benutzen. Mit Ausnahme davon, dass du antwortest und das ist… Ich weiß es nicht mal. Es gibt keine Worte dafür, wie schön es ist.

Wie auch immer, all das ist ein langer Weg um zu sagen, dass du dir darüber keine Gedanken zu machen brauchst, ob du entweder dezent genug bist während des Flirtens oder ob ich auf einmal genug davon habe, dir zu schreiben. Ich brauche diesen kleinen Teil von Menschlichkeit mehr als ich zugeben möchte und ich werde dich nicht kampflos aufgeben.

\- John


	14. Montag, 15. Dezember

W: Guten Abend/Tag (Abend hier, Nachmittag dort, glaube ich) – Lass es mich wissen, wenn du von der Arbeit zurück bist?

W: Ich würde gerne deine Fragen beantworten, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich das genau in einer E-Mail tun soll.

J: Oh, hi! Ich habe heute genau genommen frei – hab nur ein wenig im Internet rumgeschaut. Du weißt schon, Katzenbilder suchen und ähnliches. Alles okay bei dir?

W: Ich hätte dich nicht für eine Katzenbilder-Person gehalten. 

J: Ich habe „Katzenbilder“ als eine Umschreibung benutzt. Ich bin eigentlich nur auf Nachrichten-Seiten für lächerlich unplausible Nachrichten rumgetrudelt, für die ich mich gar nicht erst interessiert hätte, wär mir nicht so langweilig. Es ist eine alte Angewohnheit. 

W: Du hast also Zeit zu chatten?

J: Alle Zeit der Welt. Nichts passiert mehr in meinem Leben.

W: Dann frag. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich meine Gedanken nach „Enthüllungen, Anekdoten und was auch immer“ ordnen soll – irgendetwas, das du speziell wissen wolltest?

J: Es klingt so, als sei ich zu neugierig, wenn du es so formulierst, aber…klar.

J: Wir können mit etwas Leichtem anfangen – wann hast du das erste Mal realisiert, dass du schwul bist?

W: Das soll eine einfache Frage sein? Ich vermute, für einige Leute mag es das sein. Für mich… Mitte der Pubertät, schätze ich. Ich werde nie wirklich für schwul gehalten und ich scheine das Schwulenradar der Leute durcheinander zu bringen (Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso überhaupt jemand glaubt, dass es etwas Reales ist).

J: Also hast du dich als Junge mehr für Football und Rugby als für Popstars und Musicals? 

W: Meine Eltern hätten beides gleichermaßen abgelehnt. Sie waren vielleicht noch enttäuschter darüber, dass ich die Universität verlassen hatte, als über die Tatsache, dass ich schwul bin. 

J: Also war Bildung in deinem Haus eine große Sache?

W: Meine Mutter hat zwei Doktortitel und mein Vater hat drei. Sie waren ohne jeden Zweifel fassungslos, als mein Bruder und ich beschlossen hatten, ihnen nicht in ihre Fußstapfen zu folgen.

J: Dein Bruder ist auch aus der Uni ausgeschieden?

W: Nein, er hat genau das getan wie erwartet, bekam alle Abschlüsse für sein gewähltes Fachgebiet die er brauchte, aber sah keinen Sinn darin für noch mehr Qualifikationen. 

J: Okay. Also hattest du dein Coming-out als Jugendlicher?

W: Ich hatte für eine lange Zeit eigentlich keine Erfahrung – mit beiden Geschlechtern. Ich war immer klein für mein Alter, dürr und mit einem erbärmlich großen Mund. Ich bin manchmal immer noch nicht gut darin zu verstehen, wann ich etwas sagen sollte und wann nicht. Damals war es noch schlimmer. 

J: Du warst schlauer als deine Mitschüler, schätze ich.

W: Schlauer auch als die meisten meiner Lehrer.

J: Ja, das glaube ich gerne :-)

W: Dann kam ich in die Pubertät und ich bin emporgeschossen. Ich war immer noch dürr, aber daraus wurde dünn, schlaksig, ein pickeliges Gesicht und lustig aussehende Gesichtszüge und ich war kaum in der Position, um für jemanden romantisch anziehend zu wirken. 

J: In deiner ersten E-Mail sagtest du, dass du „Im Allgemeinen für attraktiv gehalten“ wirst. – Ich vermute, du bist in deine Körpergröße hineingewachsen?

W: Oh, ich bin immer noch dünn und schlaksig. Es gehört jetzt nur zu mir.

J: Ich werde nicht um ein Foto bitten, weil ich weiß, dass du es ablehnen wirst, aber du solltest wissen, dass ich wirklich versuche zu raten ;-) 

W: Schieß los.

J: Okay. Also. Keine feste Freundinnen, keine festen Freunde und deine Eltern haben ein Theater um dein Coming-Out gemacht.

W: Es gehörte mehr dazu als nur das.

J: Raus damit?

W: Ich besuchte das Internat für die Oberstufe. (Für meine ganze Schulausbildung eigentlich.) Eine neue Schule. Wo keiner mich von früher kannte. Während ich dort war, traf ich einen Jungen, der kein Geheimnis daraus machte, mich attraktiv zu finden. Innerhalb weniger Monate haben wir zusammen viel Zeit im Hausmeisterraum und draußen hinter dem Gymnasium verbracht. 

J: Seid ihr miteinander ausgegangen oder habt ihr nur rumgeblödelt?

W: Ich dachte Ersteres, aber wie sich herausstellte, war es Letzteres.

J: Tut mir Leid.

W: Muss es nicht – es war eine wertvolle Erfahrung. Diese Erfahrung hat mich zu meinem Coming-out bei meiner Familie gebracht – Ich dachte, zu dieser Zeit, dass er und ich für immer zusammen bleiben. Naiv, ich weiß, aber ich war sechzehn und hoffnungsvoll. Niemand wollte vorher auf diese Art in meiner Gegenwart sein.

J: Und deine Familie nahm es schlecht auf.

W: Sie nahmen mich aus dieser Schule und fanden eine andere, strengere Einrichtung für mich. Eine, die „diesen ganzen Unsinn“, wie mein Vater es formulierte, nicht tolerierte. 

J: Bist du in Kontakt mit deinem Freund in Kontakt geblieben?

W: Ich versuchte es, aber er hat mich ziemlich deutlich wissen lassen, dass ich nur eine geeignete Öffnung war und nicht länger gebraucht wurde. Es war eine reine Jungenschule und er „war nicht schwul“, also hätte es eh nicht lange gedauert. Ich war nur die leichtgläubigste von seinen begrenzten Möglichkeiten.

J: Das ist schrecklich. Ich weiß, ich habe früher am Anfang meiner Armee Zeit nicht viel anders über manche meiner One-Night-Stands gedacht, aber ich hätte es niemals gesagt. Und ich erschauere immer noch, wenn ich mich daran erinnere. 

W: Das bleibt meine einzig richtige „Beziehung“, was auch immer es wert ist. Ich hatte seitdem natürlich Begegnungen, aber nie mit jemandem, der mehr wollte als nur das Körperliche.

J: Du verpasst etwas – Sex ist schön, natürlich, aber es ist auch schön, einfach in geselliger Ruhe dazusitzen oder sich ein Sofa zu teilen oder gemeinsam das Fernsehen anzuschreien. Einfach jemanden zu haben, dem du vertrauen kannst.

W: Ist es das, was du in Bezug auf deinen Mitbewohner vermisst?

W: Scheiße. Tut mir leid, das war unhöflich von mir. Es war nicht meine Absicht, es so unverblümt zu sagen.

W: Tu einfach so, als hätte ich es gerade nicht gesagt.

J: Schon okay. Und ja, ich schätze das ist es.

J: Ich hatte vorher nie diese Art von Kameradschaft außerhalb einer Liebesbeziehung, aber das war okay. Wir stritten manchmal, wie alle Leute es tun, die zusammenwohnen, aber ich vermisse es, ihn einfach um mich zu haben. Für diese Dinge halt – den anderen necken, über nichts Besonderes reden, und dann ab und zu eine tiefgründigere Unterhaltung haben, die mich hinterher lange Zeit zum Grübeln gebracht hat. 

W: So ist es in einer ernsthaften Liebesbeziehung? Jedenfalls nach deinen Erfahrungen?

J: In den guten, ja.

J: Manchmal ist der Sex fantastisch und man kann nicht aufhören, an den anderen zu denken – aber wenn man sich in den ruhigen Zeiten nicht auch wohlfühlt, wird das Ganze nie funktionieren. 

J: Ich schätze, es ist genauso gut, dass du und ich jetzt herausfinden, dass wir zusammenpassen, während du noch wer weiß wohin fliegst, und wenn du dann endlich zurück nach England kommst, können wir sofort zu dem guten Teil springen :-)

W: Du würdest mich immer noch wollen? Nachdem ich dir gerade erzählt habe, dass ich ziemlich schlecht darin bin, wenn es um Beziehungen geht und ich nie eine richtige hatte?

J: Es gibt immer für alles ein erstes Mal.

J: Und ich kann es kaum erwarten, mehr von dem unbeholfenen Flirten zu sehen, das du erwähnt hast ;-)

W: „Unbeholfen“ kann ich dir auf jeden Fall versprechen.

J: Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber. Ich mag unbeholfen.

J: Und jetzt, wo ich das Wort drei Mal hintereinander sehe, sieht es seltsam aus. Unbeholfen. Unbeholfen. Unbeholfen. Unbeholfen. Zu viele Ns.

W: Du bist süß.

J: Das hatte ich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr. Heutzutage bin ich meistens nur „harmlos“ oder „ein lieber“ oder „der arme John Watson“.

W: Du würdest etwas anderes bevorzugen?

J: Unwiderstehlich? Talentiert? Sexy? *augenbrauen wackel*

W: Bitte sag mir, dass du jetzt nicht ernsthaft mit deinen Augenbrauen gewackelt hast vor dem Computer.

J: Naja, *jetzt* schon. 

J: Du müsstest allerdings hier sein für die volle Wirkung.

W: Ich wünschte, ich wäre es.

J: Ich wünschte auch, du wärst es.

W: John, ich muss gehen. Es tut mir leid. Treffe ich dich bald wieder online?

J: Ich hoffe doch! Hab eine gute Nacht.

W: Du auch.


	15. Mittwoch, 17. Dezember

Liebes „Universum“,   
  
Gott, es war ein schlimmer Tag. Die Arbeit war verrückt, die U-Bahn wurde für eine dreiviertel Stunde aus irgendwelchen dummen Gründen dicht gemacht und meine Wohnung ist furchtbar ruhig und leer. Die Grippe geht um, was bedeutet, dass sich eine ganze Horde kranker Kinder auf einmal im Wartezimmer breit macht – du würdest denken, dass die Stille zu Hause willkommen ist, aber das ist wirklich überhaupt nicht so. Ich fühle mich wie ein Beobachter, während London um mich herumwuselt.  
  
Was ich sagen wollte: Danke, dass du vor ein paar Tagen mit mir gechattet hast. Du lagst richtig – es ist besser, die Dinge nacheinander anzusprechen, anstatt dass ich von dir verlange, den Seelenstriptease in einer einzigen E-Mail zu vollziehen. Wenn du mich fragst hört sich deine Familie wie Idioten an und ich wünschte, du hättest nicht diese Art von Zurückweisung erleben müssen. (Oder müsstest es nicht immer noch – es hört sich an, als würden sie damit immer noch nicht zurechtkommen?) Ich erschaudere bei dem Gedanken, wie meine jüngeren Jahre wohl verlaufen wären, wenn ich jegliches Interesse an Sex oder in was auch immer hätte verstecken müssen. Verdammt, _dafür_ war die Uni doch da.  
  
Ich wünschte, du könntest mehr über dich erzählen. Ich verstehe, dass du es nicht kannst, und ich möchte auch nicht, dass du Schwierigkeiten mit deinen Chefs bekommst, aber gibt es vielleicht mehr, was du sagen könntest? Beschreib dein Aussehen (in allgemeinen Begriffen) oder erzähl mir mehr darüber, was du tust oder irgendwas? Bis jetzt haben wir „groß, hat Haare und eine Brille, reist sehr viel umher und trifft sich mit Leuten, die ihn nicht sehen wollen“. Wenn das alles ist, was du erzählen kannst, werde ich es respektieren, aber es wäre schön, mehr zu haben.  
  
Du hattest erwähnt, dass du irgendwann bald nach England zurückkommen wirst – schon eine Idee, wann? Ich nehme an, ich habe bis dahin Zeit herauszufinden, wie ich den besten ersten Eindruck machen kann.  
  
\- John  
  



	16. Donnerstag, 18. November

Lieber John,

wow, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dazu bereit bin, schon jetzt ein ganzes Universum zu sein. Vielleicht sollte ich damit anfangen, erst mal dein Sonnensystem zu sein und mich von da weiterarbeiten.

„Groß, hat Haare und eine Brille, reist sehr viel umher und trifft sich mit Leuten, die ihn nicht sehen wollen“ ist sehr zutreffend. Ich habe diese wunderbare britische Gesichtshaut, die verbrennt, wenn ich mich länger als zwei Minuten in der Sonne aufhalte, aber ich habe jetzt längere Zeit in äquatornahen Ländern verbracht, sodass sich meine Haut in ein unauffälliges Beige verwandelt hat. Meine Haare sind auch sehr ausgebleicht – normalerweise sind sie mehr auf der dunkleren Seite von Brünett, aber (nach deinen Bildern zu schließen) im Moment sind sie deinen recht ähnlich. Es lohnt sich wahrscheinlich nicht, es sich vorzustellen, weil meine Bräune dazu neigt, bei der erst besten Gelegenheit zu verschwinden, wenn ich mehr als ein paar Tage im kälteren Klima verbringe. 

Was noch…mmhh. Ich habe schon die schlaksigen Gliedmaßen und die lustig aussehenden Gesichtszüge zugegeben. (Ich fand sie jedenfalls schon immer merkwürdig. Nicht so sehr, dass ich in der Menge auffallen würde, aber gewiss werde ich in naher Zukunft kein Filmstar.) Ich habe ein paar Mal damit angefangen, meinen Bart wachsen zulassen, weil es in manchen Ländern, in denen ich war, Brauch ist. Ich würde ohne einen Bart seltsam aussehen, aber ich sehe mit einem noch schlimmer aus als ohne, also rasiere ich ihn immer so schnell wie möglich wieder ab, sobald ich in dem jeweiligen Ort fertig bin.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir mehr über meine Arbeit erzählen, aber das kann ich wirklich nicht. Vielleicht kann ich es eines Tages persönlich tun. Es ist meistens Reisen – in Flughäfen sitzen, in Lastwägen sitzen, in Zügen sitzen. Eine Menge herumsitzen. Ich schätze es immer, wenn ich durch westliche Länder reise, weil ich dann Bücher in Englisch bekomme und normalerweise identifizieren kann, was im Essen ist. (Ich spreche zwar eine Handvoll Sprachen, aber nur drei davon ausreichend, um sie mit Vergnügen zu lesen.) Ich ende damit, zu viel Zeit zu haben, um darüber nachzudenken, wie das Leben sein wird, wenn ich wieder nach Hause kommen kann. Ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, wann das sein wird – es hängt davon ab, wann ich mein derzeitiges Projekt beende, nicht von einem konkreten Datum – aber ich hoffe sehr, etwas Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, wenn ich zurück nach London komme. Sehr viel von diesem Nachdenken scheint sich um dich zu drehen, egal ob ich mich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren sollte.

Abgesehen von Brighton, bist du schon viel gereist? Ich vermute, den größten Teil deines Militärdienstes hast du im Ausland Verbracht? Gibt es einen Ort, an den du eines Tages besonders gerne hinmöchtest? 

\- William


	17. Samstag, 20. Dezember

Lieber William,

danke – damit kann ich arbeiten. Das gibt mir wenigstens ein vages Gesicht, an das ich denken kann, wenn ich deine E-Mails lese. Du sprichst wirklich vier Sprachen (einschließlich Englisch)? Welche genau? Wie viele andere kennst du gut genug, um mit denen gerade eben zurechtzukommen? Ich hatte ein wenig Französisch in der Schule, aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass die einzigen Worte, an die ich mich noch erinnere, die schmutzigen Worte sind.

Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich gar nicht so viel gereist. Wir waren nicht wirklich reich, als ich aufwuchs, also war üblicherweise Brighton das einzige Ausflugsziel. Ich habe den größten Teil meiner Militärzeit in Afghanistan verbracht – es war hauptsächlich staubig und heiß. Versteh mich nicht falsch, es gab auch schöne Landschaften, aber es ist schwer sein Augenmerk darauf zu richten, wenn auf dich und deine Freunde geschossen wurde. Wir haben unseren Stützpunkt allerdings mit ein paar amerikanischen und australischen Burschen geteilt, also habe ich ein paar Geschichten gehört. (Nicht nur Burschen – das ist wo der „Drei-Kontinente“ Spitzname herkam; das medizinische Team war mehr gemischt – aber selbst die Frauen waren meistens „einer der Jungs“.)

Wo ich gerne einmal hinmöchte… Kalifornien klingt reizend, nach dem zu urteilen, was die Amerikaner erzählten. Ich denke, es wäre interessant, dass alles einfach in sich aufzunehmen – Amerikaner sind eine seltsame Kombination aus ungestüm und freundlich. Inklusive den Soldaten auf dem Stützpunkt scheinen alle den britischen Akzent zu lieben. Cheerio und Pip-pip und so weiter – wenn es mir geholfen hat, flachgelegt zu werden, war ich nie schüchtern, es ein wenig zu übertreiben. Schätze, das würde mit dir nicht funktionieren :-)

Ich denke, ich sollte etwas zugeben: Ich bin ein wenig besorgt was dich angeht. Über das hier. Nicht, weil ich denke, dass wir uns nicht verstehen würden, wenn wir uns treffen, sondern weil jeder in meinem Leben seit zwei Jahren damit verbracht hat, von mir zu hören das ich hetero bin. (Der Mitbewohner, von dem ich vorher gesprochen habe? Jeder hat immer geglaubt wir wären ein Paar. JEDER. Es schien ihn nie zu stören, aber es hat mich verrückt gemacht. Ich habe die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, die Leute daran zu erinnern, dass wir nicht zusammen waren, aber nie hat mir einer geglaubt.)

Wie auch immer, ich hatte nie meinen Coming-Out Moment – mich hier als bisexuell zu beschreiben, ist jedenfalls auf diesem Gebiet das Wildeste, was ich hinbekommen habe. Ich habe das Gefühl, wenn du zurück nach London kommst, werde ich alles in den Sand setzen, indem ich dich irgendwann als meinen „Freund“ vorstelle anstatt als meinen „festen Freund“, wenn du mehr erwartest und ich es nicht realisiere und du wirst dann angepisst sein und annehmen, ich sei homophob oder so etwas. Verdammt, ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen, was meine Schwester dazu sagen wird, wenn sie herausfindet, dass ich mir in Übersee einen Kerl geschnappt habe. Sie wird unsere Mum anrufen und sich bestimmt darüber auslassen. So ist sie.

Also, das heißt nicht, dass ich einen Rückzieher mache, sondern…scheiße. Ich passe genau in das Klischee eines ungeouteten, in die mittleren Jahre gekommenen alten Kerls, oder? Ich möchte kein Arschloch sein, ich fürchte mich nur davor, ein großes Aufhebens darum zu machen, dass ich bi bin, wenn sich herausstellt, dass es keine Rolle spielt. Und, okay ich fürchte mich davor, was meine Handvoll an Freunden dazu sagen wird. Ich kann mit ihrem anfänglichen Lachen umgehen, aber was dann? Hören sie auf anzurufen, machen sie sich Sorgen, dass ich sie jedes Mal anglotze, wenn wir was trinken gehen? Wird es irgendwann nachlassen oder werden sie mich nie wieder so angucken, wie sie es vorher getan haben?

Es ist spät (theoretisch „früh“, aber ich habe vor Ewigkeiten aufgegeben zu schlafen) und wieder einmal schweife ich ab. Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus. Ein Teil von mir möchte einfach nicht darüber nachdenken, bis du zurück nach London kommst, einfach warten und sehen, ob dieses ganze Schwulensex-Ding in der Realität so verlockend ist, wie es in meinem Kopf ausschaut. Und der andere Teil von mir sagt immer wieder, egal wie sehr du und ich anscheinend zusammenpassen, ich sollte besser jetzt alles aufgeben, weil ich schlecht darin bin, eine Beziehung am Laufen zu halten. Wenn ich hier unweigerlich einmal Mist baue, werde ich mir wünschen, dass ich die Büchse der Pandora nicht geöffnet hätte, deshalb wäre es einfacher, „hetero“ zu sein. Aber ich werde mich an den dritten Teil klammern, der Teil, der sagt, dass ich dich wirklich mögen könnte. Und ich weiß, dass ich dieses Hin und Her mag, was wir haben, ganz egal wie weit entfernt du bist. Weil ich nicht dieses Arschloch sein möchte und weil ich auf Gott hoffe, dass du es einfach wert sein könntest.

\- John


	18. auch Samstag, 20. Dezember

Lieber William,

verdammt, ignorier einfach meine letzte E-Mail, okay? Ich war die ganze Nacht wach (mal wieder) und mein Gehirn war ein wenig benommen und ich werde überemotional, je näher wir Weihnachten kommen. Ich kam ja wie ein richtiger Trottel rüber und ich möchte nicht, dass du den falschen Eindruck von mir bekommst. Ich bin normalerweise nicht so weinerlich, das verspreche ich. Ich bin angenehmer, sobald ich etwas Schlaf abbekommen habe.

\- John


	19. Sonntag, 21. Dezember

Lieber John,

ich kann deine E-Mail nicht einfach ignorieren, aber ich verstehe, woher du kommst. In meiner allerersten Nachricht an dich sagte ich, dass ich weder zugegeben noch abgestritten habe homosexuell zu sein. Das ist wahr, aber es bedeutet auch, dass ich mich nicht damit beschäftigen muss, wie Freunde mich kritisieren – die meisten Leute, die sich um mich kümmern, haben keine Ahnung, was in meinem persönlicheren Leben vor sich geht. (Ich würde „Sexleben“ sagen, aber davon gibt es genau so wenig.) Ein Standpunkt zum Nachdenken: wenn all deine Freunde sowieso schon angenommen haben, du wärst in einer homosexuellen Beziehung mit deinem Mitbewohner, wie kommst du dann darauf, sie würden dich anders behandeln, wenn sich ihr Verdacht über deine Orientierung bestätigt?

Okay, also, frühere Fragen und leichtere Themen: Sprachen. Mein Bruder und ich sind zweisprachig aufgewachsen mit Englisch und Französisch und unsere Mutter hat früh angefangen uns auch Deutsch beizubringen. Als ich alt genug war um in die Schule zu gehen, fand ich heraus, dass ich mit Sprachen generell sehr gut zurecht kam – ich mochte vor allem Latein, besonders als ich bemerkte, wie viel wissenschaftliches Jargon lateinische Wurzeln hat. Mit diesen vier (Englisch, Französisch, Deutsch und Latein) fühle ich mich am wohlsten. 

Was die anderen betrifft – als ich zehn oder so war, habe ich mir während eines Sommers Kantonesisch mithilfe von ein paar Büchern beigebracht, nur um zu beweisen, dass ich es kann (und zu beweisen, dass ich schlauer war als mein Bruder). Meine Aussprache war grauenhaft, so etwa wurde mir gesagt, aber ich finde immer noch, dass meine Studien nützlich waren. In Schriftform sind Kantonesisch und Mandarin identisch, also wenn ich mich in Beijing aufhalte, kann ich so tun, als würde ich Kantonesisch sprechen, und wenn ich in Hong Kong bin, kann ich so tun, als spreche ich Mandarin – beide erlauben es mir stattdessen zu schreiben. Auf jeden Fall ging ich dann dazu über Russisch zu lernen, um ein Grundverständnis der slawischen Sprache zu bekommen, auch wenn ich nie so fortgeschritten war wie die Muttersprachler. Eines Tages würde ich gerne jede Sprache der großen Sprachfamilie lernen – nicht dass diese in den Universitäten zugelassen wären natürlich, aber diese Vielfalt würde mir einen guten Ansatzpunkt geben. Mit dem Hintergrundwissen, welches ich in Französisch und Lateinisch habe, kann ich zum Beispiel normalerweise Italienisch, Spanisch, Portugiesisch und Rumänisch verstehen, aber darin bin ich nicht so gut, dass ich die örtlichen Dialekte verstehe. 

Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich jetzt nicht über meine Sprachkenntnisse vollquatschen. Es genügt zu sagen, dass ich darin hervorragend bin und du wärst überrascht, wie oft die Menschen selbst kleine Nuancen in ihrer eigenen Sprache überhören. Das ist das Einzige, was ich mir hier im Ausland gönnen kann – ich bin vielleicht nicht immer imstande etwas zu finden, das mich an zu Hause erinnert, aber diese großräumige Umgebung ist perfekt dafür, um sich neue Fremdwörter anzueignen und es bewahrt mich davor, schrecklich gelangweilt zu sein. Ich würde es im Nu aufgeben, wenn ich dafür meine Zeit mit etwas Vertrauterem verbringen könnte. Für so sentimental hätte ich mich niemals gehalten. 

Es ist das dritte Mal, dass du mitten in der Nacht auf dieser Website online bist – leidest du an Schlaflosigkeit? Normalerweise würde ich annehmen, dass mitten in der Nacht geschriebene E-Mails, die man sofort wieder bereut, ein Ergebnis davon sind, dass man zuvor in einem Pub zu viel getrunken hat, aber du sagtest, du hättest keine gute Beziehung zum Alkohol. Also liegt es wohl an Schlaflosigkeit. Es tut mir leid, sollte dies der Fall sein – ich hatte auch schon immer einen leichten Schlaf und durch dieses ständige Herumreisen hat mich mein Biorhythmus komplett im Stich gelassen. Ich hoffe, unser Schriftverkehr mildert deinen Stress und macht ihn nicht noch schlimmer?

\- William


	20. Montag, 22. Dezember

Lieber William, 

mach dich bloß nicht für meinen beschissenen Schlafrhythmus verantwortlich. Ich denke, ich bin einfach nur gestresst, aber nicht aus dem Grund, den du jetzt vielleicht annimmst. Ich kam mit einem Loch in der Schulter aus der Armee zurück (Habe ich dieses Detail schon erwähnt? Es blieb zwar eine Narbe zurück, aber im Allgemeinen stört es mich kaum noch.) und wurde mit PTSD diagnostiziert. Eigentlich totaler Mist, wie ich finde, – mir geht es nicht so mies wie den andern armen Burschen, die sich bei jedem Schatten erschrecken oder einen normalen Job nicht geregelt bekommen – aber ich bekomme dafür immer mal wieder schlimme Albträume. Letztes Jahr hatte ich ihn nur einmal im Monat, aber seit kurzem wurden die Albträume schlimmer, aber ich denke das liegt nur daran, weil es kurz vor Weihnachten ist und jeder so verdammt fröhlich ist und ich…nicht.

Tut mir leid, normalerweise bin ich nicht so ein Miesepeter. Normalerweise mag ich Weihnachten sogar – es ist das erste Mal, dass ich nicht mal Dekorationen aufgehängt habe. Es gibt keinen Grund – meine Wohnung ist eh beschämend kontrastlos, also würden ein paar billige unechte Zweige da keinen Unterschied machen. Ich bin zu einem Minimalisten geworden, nachdem ich aus meiner letzten Wohnung ausgezogen bin – es gab zu viele Erinnerungen. Ich habe hauptsächlich nur ein paar Möbel, das Wichtigste im Kühlschrank und meinen Laptop. Der Bruder meines Ex-Mitbewohners und meine ehemalige Vermieterin haben es so arrangiert, dass er Sherlocks Sachen noch eine Weile länger in der Wohnung lassen kann, was bedeutet, dass ich mich jetzt noch nicht mit der Frage auseinandersetzen muss: „Was TUE ich mit all dem Zeugs, das sich angesammelt hat?“ Eines Tages wird er genug davon haben die Miete zu bezahlen, nur um die Sachen aufzubewahren und dann muss ich mich entscheiden, was ich behalten möchte und was nicht. Ein Teil von mir möchte nach einem Gegenstand von Sherlock fragen, einfach nur als Erinnerung an ihn, aber ich denke, wenn ich das tun würde, würde ich nie über ihn hinweg kommen. Vielleicht etwas, das ich wegschließen kann, aber mich tröstet, weil ich weiß, dass es da ist.

Das ist übrigens echt cool mit all den Sprachen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so viele auseinanderhalten könnte. Und es ist fantastisch, dass du dein ganzes Wissen auch anwenden kannst, auch wenn ich verstehen kann, dass du einfach nur noch nach England zurück willst. Während der seltenen Gelegenheiten Afghanistan zu verlassen, hat es sich nie wie „zu Hause“ angefühlt, selbst wenn man von britischen Soldaten umgeben war, die britische Sachen tun wollten, wie eine richtige Tasse Tee trinken oder über die neusten Premier League-Neuigkeiten zu Reden. Es war auch nie feucht genug, damit es sich wie London anfühlte.

Diese Woche arbeite ich zusätzliche Schichten – jeder hat Familie, die er über die Feiertage besucht und ich dachte, mir würde es helfen, eine Weile an etwas anderes zu denken. Mein Freund Greg hat mir mit einer wirklich lächerlich großen Menge an Alkohol für unser „Junggesellen Weihnachten“ gedroht - ich schätze, ich sollte froh sein, dass seine Wohnung nur eine halbe Meile oder so von meiner entfernt ist. Das macht das unausweichliche Nach-Hause-torkeln weniger unmöglich. Ich habe seit der Uni nicht mehr getrunken um betrunken zu werden – nur mal ein Pint oder zwei hier und da mit Kumpels im Pub. Greg ist Polizist, was bedeutet, dass er einen viel höheren Alkoholpegel hat. Ich werde nicht mal versuchen mitzuhalten.

Jepp, mehr gibt es im Moment nicht aus meinem Leben zu erzählen. Ich habe absichtlich eine angemessene Zeit abgewartet um dir zu schreiben :-) (Immerhin ist hier eine angemessene Zeit verstrichen, nicht meine Schuld, wenn du gerade in Hong Kong oder so bist zur Zeit.) Schreib bald zurück?

\- John


	21. Dienstag, 23. Dezember

Lieber John,

habe gerade deine E-Mail bekommen – ist jetzt früh genug? Heute war – entschuldige mein Französisch – bordélique. Es gibt keine richtige Übersetzung für dieses Wort – irgendwo zwischen „unordentlich“ und „abgefuckt“ vielleicht? So waren die letzten Tage ehrlich gesagt. Die letzten paar Meetings sind nicht gut verlaufen und jetzt habe ich dreimal so viel Arbeit, indem ich versuchen muss, die Scherben wieder aufzuräumen. Ich erlaube es mir erst nachzuschauen, ob du geschrieben hast, wenn ich alles Wichtige erledigt habe, aber hauptsächlich tue ich es, um mich selbst davon abzuhalten, alle zehn Minuten meine Mailbox zu aktualisieren, wenn ich mich doch auf etwas anderes konzentrieren muss. 

Ich freue mich auch nicht wirklich auf Weihnachten. Ich hasse es, von zu Hause weg zu sein, ich hasse es, nichts Produktives tun zu können, während ich darauf warte, dass ein Haufen Idioten sich wieder in den Griff bekommt, und ich hasse es, dass ich es nicht mit dir verbringen kann. Ich würde es natürlich nicht wagen, dir deine Feiertage zu ruinieren, aber es wäre schön, sie mit jemandem zu verbringen, der freiwillig in meiner Nähe sein möchte. Niemand hier feiert es (das Christentum ist nicht die dominante Religion), also wird Weihnachten nur ein normales Datum im Kalender sein. Ich werde es sicherlich irgendwo verbringen, wo es ungemütlich ist und werde warten. Schon wieder.

Ich hoffe, du hasst mich nicht für das, was ich jetzt sage, aber dein ehemaliger Mitbewohner – „ernsthaft, verflucht brillant“ oder nicht – war ein Idiot, dich gehen zu lassen. Ich bin froh, dass du einen Freund hast, der mit dir die Feiertage verbringt. Du solltest sie nicht alleine verbringen müssen.

\- William


	22. Mittwoch, 24. Dezember

Lieber William,

ich versuche mir “bordélique” zu merken – klingt nach einem brauchbaren Wort. Ein passendes Wort, um mein Leben seit ein paar Monaten zu beschreiben. Aber es wird besser.

Gibt es die Möglichkeit, dass du mich vielleicht mal anrufst? Ich bin unter +44 79 5590 5099 zu erreichen, nur wenn du kannst. Ich kann während der Arbeit natürlich nicht drangehen, aber ich kann ein wenig schreiben, je nachdem, wie viel ich zu tun habe und wann der nächste Patient kommt. Es ist okay, wenn du nicht kannst, aber selbst SMS schreiben wäre angenehmer, als sich hier alle zehn Minuten immer anzumelden und zu schauen, ob ich eine Nachricht habe. :-) Ich muss heute bis siebzehn Uhr Arbeiten (keine Ahnung, wie spät es dann gerade bei dir ist) und das Gleiche noch mal am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag. Die Klinik ist an Weihnachten geschlossen, also werde ich in der Zwischenzeit etwas Zeit für mich haben.

Meine Schwester hat gestern angerufen. Ziemlich unerwartet, um ehrlich zu sein – das tut sie manchmal und es folgt unangenehmes Geplauder, bis sie irgendeinen Grund erfindet, um Schluss zu machen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie aus dem Grund angerufen hat, weil sie etwas Bestimmtes sagen wollte und sich nur nicht getraut hat, oder ob sie sich nur schuldig gefühlt hat, weil wir nicht mehr wirklich etwas mit einander zu tun haben. Egal was es war, es hat mich davor bewahrt, sie aus einer fehlgeleiteten Feiertagsstimmung heraus anzurufen. Feiert deine Familie hier ein großes Weihnachtsfest ohne dich?

Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich meinem Freund Greg schenken soll. Ein Teil von mir will morgen bei ihm einfach nur mit einem Sechser-Pack Bier auftauchen und es abhaken, aber der andere Teil denkt, er sollte mehr tun. Oder wir schlagen einfach alles kurz und klein. Aber das ist wohl eine schlechte Idee, wenn Bier involviert ist. Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden. (Wenn ich noch länger warte, werden alle Läden geschlossen sein für die Feiertage, und es wird ohnehin irrelevant sein, also wird das meine endgültige Entscheidung beeinflussen…)

Wie auch immer, für den Fall, dass du gerade auf den Fijis oder so bist und einen halben Tag vor mir, hab erträgliche Feiertage. Ich hoffe, deine Wartezeiten sind kurz und deine Meetings erfolgreich.

-John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeugs kaputt schlagen hieß bei Wendy "Office Space-type catharsis". Als ich fragte was das bedeueten soll schickte sie mir diesen Link - https://goo.gl/CTbexU


	23. sehr früher Weihnachtsmorgen, Donnerstag, 25. Dezember

Lieber John,

frohe Weihnachten. (Es ist mitten in der Nacht hier, aber technisch gesehen ist schon der 25.) Ich kann weder anrufen noch schreiben, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich den Tag über heute an dich denken werde. Genieße die Party und die Gesellschaft. Ich versuche, dir später mehr zu schreiben.

\- William


	24. sehr viel später in der Nacht – Donnerstag, 25. Dezember

J: Drohe Weihnachten!

J: Frohe 

J: Ducking Autorkorrektur

J: Fucking

J: Meine Rechtschreibung geht zum Teufel, wenn ich sauer bin.

W: Du bist am Handy? Immer noch bei der „Junggesellen Weihnachtsfeier“ von deinem Freund?

J: Bin jetzt auf dem Weg nach Hause.

J: Kein Schnee, aber dafür ist es ducking kalt und es nieselt.

J: Fucking

J: Ich werde ab jetzt vielleicht anfangen „ducking“ zu sagen. 

W: Dir auch frohe Weihnachten.

J: Du bist nicht in einem Meeting, oder?

W: Nein, nur mehr endloses Warten. Ich sitze in meinem Zimmer und surfe im Internet, während ich auf einen Anruf warte. Welcher wahrscheinlich nicht vor morgen kommen wird.

J: Gut. Weil ich, wenn ich nach Hause komme, mir meinen Laptop schnappe, mich damit nackt auf das Bett setze und dir all die schmutzigen Dinge erzählen werde, die ich gerne mit dir anstellen würde.

W: Wirst du?

J: Eine Minute, öffne die Tür.

J: Entschuldigung – Handydisplay ist zu klein um zu schreiben, wenn man währenddessen läuft. Bin jetzt am Laptop.

W: Ist das Display zu klein, wenn du „wirklich lächerlich große Mengen an Alkohol“ getrunken hast, oder lässt dich deine Sehkraft im Stich?

J: Duck you.

J: Und ja, das hab ich jetzt absichtlich geschrieben. Ich mag es.

W: Charmant.

J: Nein, ernsthaft, was hast du an? Weil ich auf dem Bett sitze und meine Jacke und Schuhe ausgezogen habe, weil sie nass sind und ich mehr ausziehen will.

W: Was ist noch übrig?

J: Braune Cordhose, braune Socken, braunes Hemd und meinen grau-weißen Pullover. Meine Socken sind auch nass.

W: Keine Unterhose?

J: Du kannst sie eh nicht sehen, weil ich immer noch meine Hose trage ;-)

W: Gott, jetzt sind wir wieder bei den Zwinker-Smileys.

J: Ich möchte wissen, was du trägst.

W: Jetzt gerade, von Kopf bis Fuß: meine Brille, ein ungemütliches steifes graues T-Shirt und meine karierte Schlafanzughose. Und meine Armbanduhr.

J: Keine Unterhose? ;-)

W: Willst du versuchen, es herauszufinden?

J: Absolut! Wir tun es.

W: Was ist „es“ genau?

J: Hattest du vorher noch nie Cybersex?

W: Nein - Es hat mir vorher nie jemand angeboten.

J: Gut, dann werde ich dein Erster und Bester sein.

J: Du kannst damit anfangen, dein Shirt auszuziehen. Tu so, als würde ich es machen.

W: Wie würdest du es machen?

J: Ich würde mich auf deinen Schoß setzen und dich küssen, bis du außer Atem bist.

J: Dann würde ich meine Hände über deine Seiten bis zu deinen Armen streichen lassen und dir dann dein T-Shirt ausziehen.

J: Sobald das Shirt über deinem Kopf wäre, würde ich dich wieder atemlos küssen.

W: Du würdest meine Brille dabei runterstoßen, wenn du sie mir vorher nicht runternimmst.

J: Du würdest sie nicht brauchen - was denkst du über Augenbinden?

W: Hab sie nie ausprobiert?

J: Das werden wir uns für ein anderes Mal merken. Ich möchte mit dir ganz viele andere Male haben. Aber gerade jetzt küsse ich dich, während ich auf deinem Schoß sitze und ich würde mich auf dir bewegen, sodass sich unsere Schwänze durch die Hosen aneinander reiben.

J: durch einem Paar und zwei Paar Hosen, je nachdem ;-) 

W: Wo würde ich meine Hände hintun? Ich vermute, um deine Hüften?

J: Du wärst erst mal zu überrascht, um irgendwas zu tun, gefangen in dem Gefühl, wie sich meine Zunge in deinem Mund anfühlt. Doch dann würdest du abwechselnd deine Hände über meinen Rücken wandern lassen und versuchen, meinen Hintern zu begrapschen. 

J: Was noch nicht wirklich funktionieren würde, weil meine Hose dafür nicht richtig geschnitten ist.

J: Sie ist nicht mein Favorit, aber mir wurde gesagt, dass sie meinen Hintern gut aussehen lässt.

W: Ich denke, dein Pullover wäre im Weg. Zieh ihn aus.

J: Hast du dein T-Shirt ausgezogen?

W: Ja.

J: Ich würde den Kuss nur solange unterbrechen, um meinen Pullover auszuziehen und dann mein Hemd aufknöpfen.

W: Oh, ich denke damit würde ich dir helfen. Ich würde die Knöpfe besser sehen können als du.

J: Nicht, während ich dich um den Verstand knutsche, nein. Aber okay, du würdest mein Hemd öffnen und es aus der Hose ziehen und unsere nackten Oberkörper berühren sich, während ich mich auf deinem Schoß winden würde. 

J: Ich habe nicht viel Brustbehaarung – das bisschen was ich habe, ist zu hell um es richtig sehen zu können, aber du würdest fühlen, wie die Haare über deine Nippel streichen, während wir so aneinander gepresst dasitzen.

W: Ich habe so gut wie keine Brustbehaarung. 

J: Gut.

W: Und so braun wie meine Arme und mein Gesicht geworden sind, ist der Rest von mir immer noch furchtbar blass. 

J: Macht beim Geschmack keinen Unterschied, egal, wie gebräunt du bist. Ich würde mich weiter runterküssen, von deinem Mund zu deinem Kiefer, deinem Hals, deinem Schlüsselbein und deiner Brust. Die Stelle unterhalb deines Ohres, um zu sehen wie es dir gefällt.

W: Das… lässt mich erschauern wenn ich nur daran denke.

J: Perfekt. Stell dir vor, wie ich dich erschauern lasse, wie ich dafür sorge, dass du deine Augen schließt und nach Luft schnappst. Und wenn ich all die empfindlichen Stellen an deinem Hals ausgemacht habe, würde ich über deine Nippel lecken und an ihnen saugen, eine nach der anderen und dabei mit meinen Fingern über die andere streichen. Immer abwechselnd.

W: Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, dass du keinerlei Erfahrungen mit einem Mann hast?

J: Hab ich auch nicht.

J: Hab sehr viele Schwulenpornos gesehen – da hab ich einiges aufgeschnappt.

J: Und ich weiß, was sich gut anfühlt dank vorherigen Erfahrungen.

J: Sitzt du schon auf deinem Bett?

W: Das tue ich jetzt.

J: Lehn dich zurück an die Wand. Stell dir vor, wie ich mich über dir bewege und wie es sich anfühlen würde. Wie ich dich mit meinem Körper gefangen nehme, meine Beine auf beiden Seiten deiner Hüfte, wie ich dich in Erwartung versetze. Mir komplett ausgeliefert.

J: Dann würde ich mir mit meiner Zunge einen Weg von deiner Brust zu deinem Bauch bahnen, mit ihr deine Rippen und Muskeln nachzeichnen und alles, was ich sonst noch erreichen kann.

W: Mehr Rippen als Muskeln, fürchte ich.

J: Meine Brust würde auf dem Weg nach unten über deinen Schwanz streichen, genug Druck, damit es sich gut anfühlt, aber nicht genug, das es dich nach Luft schnappen lässt. Noch nicht. Aus welchem Stoff ist deine Pyjamahose?

W: Ich vermute aus Baumwolle.

J: Dick? Dünn? Flauschig? Seidig?

W: Relativ dünn, ein bisschen flauschig.

J: Reib mit deiner Hand – flachen Hand – durch deine Schlafhose über deinen Schwanz. Stell dir vor, das wäre meine Brust, während ich mich weiter nach unten bewege. Deinem Bauchnabel würde ich besondere Beachtung schenken, ihn necken, bist du dich unter mir windest und voller Hoffnung, dass ich weiter mache. Benutz deine andere Hand und streich mit deinem Daumen um deinen Bauchnabel herum.

W: Das ist seltsam erotisch.

J: Verdammt richtig.

J: Wenn ich denke, dass es fürs Erste genug war, würde ich etwas zurückrutschen und dich mit den Händen in deinen Kniekehlen flach auf das Bett ziehen 

W: Ich würde sicherlich an die Decke starren und versuchen mich daran zu erinnern, wie man noch mal atmet. Du beschreibst alles… sehr ausführlich.

J: Ich würde meine Daumen unter deine Pyjamahose schieben und sie über deine Hüften ziehen. Unterhose auch?

W: Einfache schwarze Baumwoll-Boxershorts.

J: Beides kommt runter. Und dann würde ich zwischen deinen Beinen liegen, deine Oberschenkel aufs Bett drücken und dann würde ich mir einfach einen schönen langen Blick gönnen

J: Was würde ich sehen?

J: Nur zu, zieh sie aus und stell dir vor, ich wäre da.

W: Du würdest sehen, dass ich eine Erektion habe, offensichtlich.

J: Beschreibe sie.

W: Ich bin unbeschnitten, wie die meisten nicht-jüdischen britischen Männer. Durchschnittliche Länge, vom Umfang etwas weniger als der Durchschnitt. Dunkle Schamhaare, gepflegt, aber nicht rasiert und ohne irgendeine Landschaft oder ähnliches. 

J: Aber du bist jetzt hart, oder? Nicht nur hypothetisch?

W: Ja, sogar sehr. Du pflanzt mir ein sehr lebhaftes Bild in den Kopf.

J: Ich bin auch hart. Schreibe einhändig, während ich über meinen Penis streiche und an dich denke. Welchen du nicht sehen würdest, jetzt, weil ich meine Hose immer noch trage.

W: Hast du jetzt lange genug geschaut?

J: Vielleicht.

J: Hoffst du darauf, dass ich dich jetzt berühre?

W: Absolut.

J: Dann stell dir vor, dass ich es tue. Ich würde die Linie oberhalb deiner Oberschenkel mit den Fingerspitzen entlang fahren, ganz sanft, und mit ihnen eine Spur bis zu deinen Hoden ziehen und hinauf an der Unterseite deines Penis. Neckend. Mach es jetzt – tu so, als sei ich es.

W: Muss es einhändig machen – Ich kann nicht schreiben und gleichzeitig masturbieren.

J: Einhändig schreiben ist definitiv ein wichtiger Bestandteil von Cybersex. Es ist eine gute Übung.

W: Was tue ich mit meinen Händen, während du mich erforschst?

J: Mehr als meinen Kopf kannst du nicht erreichen, aber du fährst mit deinen Fingern durch meine Haare.

W: Dann massiere deine Kopfhaut eine Weile für mich. Meine Finger würden jedes Mal zucken, wenn du eine besonders empfindliche Stelle findest, während du mich berührst. Ich würde auf jeden Fall versuchen dich auch zu berühren, egal wie.

J: Oooh, ja

J: Meine Kopfhaut kribbelt jetzt. 

J: Das ist schön.

W: Deine Rechtschreibung hat sich verbessert, seit wir diese Konversation angefangen haben.

J: Ich bin zu geil, um betrunken zu sein. Ich brauche mehr.

J: Ich lasse meine Fingerspitzen über deinem Penis noch ein paar Mal hoch und runterstreichen, schaue, wie er sich bewegt und höre dabei, welche Geräusche du von dir gibst. Dann würde ich mich runterlehnen und lecken.

W: Fuck.

J: Masturbierst du jetzt?

W: Hölle, ja. Dachte nicht, du würdest

W: Es ist gut.

J: Ich habe es nie getan, vorher, aber ich will es. Ich möchte wissen, wie du schmeckst, wie deine Hüften sich bewegen, wenn ich dich lecke, sauge und necke. Stell dir vor, wie meine Hände dich immer noch streicheln, während ich dich schmecke, all deine empfindlichen Stellen berühre, deinen Schaft, deine Hoden und die Innenseite deiner Oberschenkel. Überall.

W: Du würdest mich in weniger als einer Minute zum Kommen bringen. Wäre ich dann genau so überreizt wie jetzt. 

J: Oh nein, dass würdest du nicht

J: Ich würde dich viel länger necken 

J: Gerade so viel, damit du am Rande verweilst und nicht genug, dass du kommst.

J: Wenn ich dies tun würde – wenn ich dich nackt, windend und frustriert vor mir liegen hätte – würdest du mich dich ficken lassen? Wenn wir so zusammen wären?

W: Ich würde dir wahrscheinlich das Gleitgel zuwerfen und versuchen dich zur Eile anzutreiben.

J: Ich bin nicht so für Eile – ich denke, ich würde es in die Länge ziehen

J: Ich würde einen meiner Finger in deinen Hintern gleiten lassen, hübsch und eng, genug damit du dich windest

J: Vielleicht immer noch mit meinem Mund an deinem Schwanz

J: Ich habe gehört Analsex sei besser als der normale Hetero-Sex – würdest du gerne mein erster sein?

W: Nichts in der Welt wäre ich lieber.

J: Dann lecke deinen Finger und berühr deinen Hintern. Nur so viel um so zu tun als ob. Dann kannst du auch so tun, als sei ich großartig darin.

W: John

W: John

W: Bitte

J: Gott, ja. Flehe mich dafür an. Sieh mir zu, wie ich auf meinem Schwanz das Gleitgel verteile und dann kaum in dich eindringe, nur gerade so viel, dass du dich leer fühlst und ungeduldig wartest.

W: Ich wäre nicht imstande still zu halten. Ich würde versuchen runterzurutschen, damit du weiter eindringst. 

J: Oh, dass könntest du nicht. Ich hätte dich immer noch mit dem Rücken auf das Bett gedrückt. Deine Beine in der Luft, schätze ich – wir können improvisieren, je nachdem, wie gelenkig du bist.

W: Sehr.

J: Fuck

J: Jetzt sind da Millionen anderer Sachen, die ich ausprobieren will.

W: Lass uns erst mal das hier durchstehen

J: Oh, sei dir sicher, dass ich es dir ordentlich besorgen würde ;-)

J: Stell dir nur vor, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn ich in dich eindringe

J: Ich mache gerade eine enge Faust

J: Habe mein Gleitgel rausgekramt und masturbiere und tue so, als sei es dein Hintern

J: Du fühlst dich großartig an

W: Ich kann nicht

W: Ich will dich

W: Gott, bitte

J: Schließ die Augen und denk dir, dass ich es wäre. In dir stoßend, über dir gebeugt und deine Nippel leckend, während ich zu dem wunderbaren Hintern schaue

J: Ich bin Arzt, ich weiß wie ich die verdammte Prostata finde

J: Normalerweise aus medizinischen Gründen, aber für dich mache ich eine Ausnahme

J: Und mit „Ausnahme“ meine ich, mit meinem Schwanz

J: Du wärst kaum in der Lage, all die Gefühle bei dir zu behalten – du könntest nur noch darauf achten, wie ich mich in dir anfühle.

J: In dir und vielleicht auch um deinen Schwanz, meine Hand würde sich im richtigen Tempo bewegen

J: Fuck

J: William?

W: Fuck

W: Das war unglaublich

W: Normalerweise fluche ich nicht, aber… fuck.

J: Bist du gekommen und hast dich mich vorgestellt?

W: Ich bin zu groß für dich, dass du meine Nippel lecken kannst, aber ja.

J: ???

W: Von deinen Fotos her, siehst du aus wie 1,68m. Ich bin zu groß. Wenn dein Schwanz in meinem Hintern wäre, wärst du nicht in der Lage mehr zu erreichen als meine fünfte Rippe, es sei denn ich beuge mich vor

J: Oh mein Gott

W: Der Rest war ansonsten ausgezeichnet.

J: Okay, ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich irgendwas Bedeutendes, Kitschiges oder was Originelles sagen sollte oder so

J: aber jetzt bin ich einfach nur todmüde

J: Können wir das irgendwann noch mal machen?

J: William?

J: Okay, ich geh mich sauber machen und hau mich dann hin

J: Gute Nacht

W: Gute Nacht, John. Dankeschön. Und Frohe Weihnachten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auto-Korrektur war wieder so ein Problem. Hab lange versuch, dass irgendwie auf deutsch zu schreiben. Aber nach Wochenlangen grübeln und rauchendem Kopf hab ich beschlossen das von Wendy zu übernehmen!!! Es passt auch besser :D


	25. Freitag, 26. Dezember

Lieber William,

Ich habe ein wenig Angst mir die Aufzeichnung von unserem Chat gestern Abend anzuschauen, weil ich mich davor fürchte, dass es doch peinlicher ist als ich denke. War es denn auch gut für dich? (Klischee ich weiß – aber ich meins ernst. Es war fantastisch.) Können wir es irgendwann noch einmal versuchen? Es macht die Distanz zwischen uns jedenfalls sehr erträglich.

Ich hoffe aber es kam nicht ganz aus dem heiteren Himmel? Greg und ich kamen gestern ins Gespräch und ich dachte mir, wenn ich irgendwann in der Lage sein sollte dich persönlich zu treffen, sollte ich wenigstens ihm gegenüber ehrlich sein. Ich habe eigentlich Schadenfreude erwartet (so wie „Oh, ich wusste schon immer, dass du deinen Mitbewohner vögelst.“) oder, das es auf ein mal unangenehm wird und er denkt ich würde mich an ihm heranmachen. Es war keins von beidem – er hat mich nur (ein wenig angetrunken) umarmt und gesagt er hoffe, dass ich glücklich sei und ihm Bescheid sagen sollte, wenn ich wieder bereit sei für Dates, weil es da einen Männlichen Mitarbeiter im Yard geben würde (hab ich erwähnt das er Polizist ist?) der es wert war zu treffen und zufälligerweise Single sei. Ich brauche gar nicht zu erwähnen, dass ich nicht gedachte hätte, das es so verläuft. Dich habe ich nicht erwähnt, aber ich glaube, er wusste das es da einen Grund gab, wieso ich auf ein mal ohne Vorwarnung gerufen habe „Ich bin nicht wirklich Hetero.“ Um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich den ganzen Tag an dich gedacht.

Sehen wir uns sehr bald wieder mal Online?

\- John


	26. Montag, 29. Dezember

Lieber William, 

Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen – habe ich das hier furchtbar missverstanden? Uns? Ich weiß du sagtest mal du würdest es mögen, dass ich „Sex“ als letztes Aufgezählt hätte, aber ich hatte nicht den Eindruck das du in Wirklichkeit dagegen wärst… du hast ein wenig mit mir geflirtet, oder? Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, wenn du dich jetzt wegen mir Unbehaglich fühlst. Wie ich schon sagte, ich trinke nicht sehr oft so viel, aber wenn ich es mal tue dann stelle ich hinterher immer alles in Frage.

Es ist eine ziemlich ruhige Woche hier, aber ich denke, das ist normal. Die übliche Zahl an Idiotischen Verletzungen in der Klinik (Geschichten die damit anfangen „Mein Schwager hat mich herausgefordert…“ oder „Ich habe es zu Weihnachten bekommen und habe die Gebrauchsanweisung nicht gelesen“) aber nichts Ernsthaftes. Wir sind keine Notaufnahme, auch wenn uns die Leute manchmal als solche Behandeln.

Wie auch immer, es gab mir genügend Zeit zum Grübeln und ich kann es nicht verhindern, dass ich die meiste Zeit an dich denken muss.

Schreib bald zurück?

\- John


	27. Donnerstag, 1. Januar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sherlock Day! :D

Lieber William,

ein frohes Neues Jahr. Ich würde immer noch gerne von dir hören. Ich entschuldige mich aufrichtig dafür, falls ich an Weihnachten eine Grenze überschritten habe – können wir zu dem Punkt zurückgehen, an dem wir vorher waren? Das Chatten, die Neckerei und all das? Ich vermisse es.

\- John


	28. Mittwoch, 7. Januar

J – William?

J – Okay

J - Ich wusste, dass du wahrscheinlich gar nicht online sein würdest, aber ich war hoffnungsvoll

J - Hab einen schönen Tag, wo auch immer du sein magst.


	29. Donnerstag, 15. Januar

Lieber John,

ich habe keine Worte dafür, um auszudrücken wie sehr es mir leid tut, dass ich nicht in der Lage war dir zurückzuschreiben. Die Dinge verliefen, nachdem wir an Weihachten geschrieben hatten, ziemlich schlecht und es hat mich so viel Zeit gekostet, dass es mir vorkam wie eine Ewigkeit. Ich verspreche dir, dass fast immer der erste Gedanke dir galt, wenn ich aufgewacht bin. Unser Chat an Weihnachten war weit davon entfernt unerwünscht zu sein, es war der einzige Gedanke, der dafür sorgte, dass ich diese schwierige Zeit ertragen habe. Ich hasse den Gedanken, dass mein Schweigen dafür gesorgt hat, dass du an dir gezweifelt hast – ich kann mir kein Universum vorstellen, in dem ich nicht mit ganzen Herzen mit dir diese Erfahrung gemacht hätte, real oder vorgestellt. Ich entschuldige mich aufrichtig für mein zu langes Schweigen.

Die schlechten Nachrichten: Ich muss für unbestimmte Zeit im Krankenhaus bleiben. Nicht im dem Land, in dem ich verletzt wurde, Gott sei Dank – ich bin gerade in einer sehr guten Klinik in der Schweiz und ich werde solange hier bleiben, bis es mir so weit besser geht, dass ich nach London verlegt werden kann. Was auch noch gute Nachrichten sind: Abgesehen von allem was passiert ist, habe ich es bewerkstelligen können, all meine Projekte zu beenden und bin jetzt frei, bald wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren.

Nach Ende dieser Aufgabe kommen ein paar große Veränderungen auf mich zu - sowohl privat als aber auch beruflich. Es bedeutet auch, dass ich weniger vorsichtig sein muss mit dem, was ich preisgebe, obwohl – John – ich möchte persönlich da sein, wenn ich dir die bedeutsamsten Dinge sage. Vieles würde verloren gehen, wenn wir nur Wörter auf einer Seite zur Verfügung haben und ich möchte nicht einen Moment verpassen, wenn ich dich das erste Mal wirklich sehe (und küsse?).

Mein Handy und mein Laptop gingen über die letzten paar Wochen leider verloren, also wird mein Internetzugang nur sporadisch sein, bis ich in der Lage bin, beides zu ersetzen, aber ich setze es ganz oben auf meine Prioritätenliste, mit dir zu kommunizieren. Wieder gesund werden steht an zweiter Stelle und das so schnell wie möglich, damit ich mich davon überzeugen kann, dass es dich wirklich gibt.

\- William


	30. Freitag, 16. Januar

Lieber William,

oh, Gott sei Dank! Ich meine, ich freue mich nicht darüber, dass du verletzt wurdest (Schwer? Was ist passiert? Wirst du wieder gesund?), aber danke, dass du mir endlich geantwortet hast. Ich habe mich schon richtig in einen Zustand hineingesteigert in den letzten paar Wochen, dass ich zu sehr gedrängt hätte und dass du von unserem Chat doch nicht so angetan warst wie ich. Ich fühle mich deswegen immer noch mies – ich schwöre, ich werde nie wieder trinken – aber ich bin ungemein erleichtert zu wissen, dass ich unsere perfekte Fernbeziehung (oder Freundschaft?) nicht in den Sand gesetzt habe, nur weil ich ein totaler Arsch und bedauerlicherweise einsam war.

Ich bin auf jeden Fall aufgeregt dich zu treffen (und ja, zu küssen!), wann immer du in der Lage sein wirst, endlich nach England zurückzukommen. Obwohl… wenn du sagst du wirst „nach London verlegt“, heißt das, du wirst dich auf längere Zeit erholen müssen? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich dich im Krankenhaus besuchen kommen könnte, wo auch immer du hier dann landest, aber ich würde es auch verstehen, wenn du warten möchtest, damit wir uns unter normaleren Umständen sehen. Ich hoffe, dass du, was auch immer passiert ist, wieder vollkommen gesund wirst. (Ich werde annehmen, – weil du ja keine genauen Details genannt hast – dass es etwas mit deinem mysteriösen Waffenhändler-Job zu tun hat und dass du darüber nicht sprechen kannst? Wie viel weniger vorsichtig ist „weniger vorsichtig“?)

Das Wetter ist für den Monat Januar überraschenderweise recht schön – teils sonnig und nur vereinzelnde Regenschauer und warm genug, dass man keinen Mantel braucht, solange man einen ordentlichen Pullover trägt. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dort ist, wo du gerade bist, aber du könntest kein besseres Wetter hier in London haben um zu genesen.

Bekomm bald zuverlässiges Internet und dann können wir vielleicht wieder chatten, okay? (Muss nicht wie an Weihnachten sein, natürlich – obwohl ich nichts dagegen einzuwenden hätte – aber ich finde es schön zu wissen, dass du zur gleichen Zeit an mich denkst, wenn ich an dich denke. Was, wenn ich ehrlich bin, auf ein „immer“ herausläuft.)

\- John


	31. Samstag, 17. Januar

Lieber John,

„schwer verletzt“ ist vielleicht eine Frage der Interpretation, aber ich hatte schon bessere Tage. Aber die hauptsächliche Sorge gilt den Verbrennungen zweiten Grades: du als Arzt wirst wissen, dass diese meistens ein paar Wochen brauchen, bis sie verheilt sind, aber in meinem Fall wird der Heilungsprozess länger dauern. Ich hab es überraschenderweise geschafft, mir nichts zu brechen, auch wenn es fast der Fall gewesen wäre. Wenn du bei mir gewesen wärst, hättest du mir sicherlich ein paar Schmerzen ersparen können und somit ein wenig der Erholungszeit. Es war leider so, dass ich mit minderwertiger und verspäteter ärztlicher Hilfe vorlieb nehmen musste – wofür ich jetzt bezahle. Ja, dieser Zwischenfall war das Resultat von meinem nicht wirklichen Waffenhändler-Job, aber ich würde dir lieber alles persönlich sagen – ich traue mich nicht, dir hier alles zu erzählen. Das Schreiben ist nichts im Vergleich dazu, wie es wäre, dich persönlich vor mir stehen zu haben und außerdem verhindert die Verletzung an meinem *larynx im Moment, dass ich viel reden kann. Im Moment ist es mir nur möglich zu flüstern.

Wollen wir wirklich über das Wetter reden? Ich würde viel lieber mehr über dich hören – irgendetwas. Irgendwas, das wahr ist. Davon gab es in letzter Zeit schrecklich wenig in meinem Leben und es diente nur umso mehr als Grund dafür, dass ich noch dringender nach Hause nach London wollte.

\- William

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *larynx = Kehlkopf


	32. Sonntag, 18. Januar

Lieber William,

dank meiner jahrelangen Erfahrung und meines hervorragenden medizinischen Abschlusses komme ich nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Verbrennungen und dazu Verletzungen am Kehlkopf das Resultat eines Feuers ist. Die Verletzungen, die deine Lungen erlitten haben, sind mindestens genauso besorgniserregend wie deine Verbrennungen zweiten Grades oder nicht? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir da hätte helfen können, wäre ich persönlich da gewesen, auch wenn ich sehr viel Übung darin habe, alle möglichen Verbrennungen/Schnitte/Kratzer/Messerwunden/usw. zu bandagieren. Einmal wegen meiner Zeit in der Armee und das andere Mal wegen meines Mitbewohners, der ein größerer Tollpatsch war, als er dachte. Ich würde es auch vorziehen, dass unser erstes reales Treffen keine medizinische Versorgung braucht, was aber auch nicht das erste Mal wäre. Ich hatte mal eine Freundin, die bei unserem ersten Date entführt wurde. (Komischerweise haben wir es danach geschafft, Freunde und Arbeitskollegen zu bleiben. Sie ist die Einzige in der Klinik, die nie versucht hat, mich mit irgendjemand zu verkuppeln.)

Etwas Wahres… Ich war an diesem Wochenende auf einer Hochzeit. Dieselbe Arbeitskollegin – eigentlich ist sie meine Chefin, auch wenn es sich die meiste Zeit gar nicht so anfühlt. Aber es war doch irgendwie merkwürdig. Ihr neuer Ehemann scheint vernünftig zu sein – halbwegs attraktiv, besitzt mehrere Eisenwarenläden und mag Tennis – aber es ist doch seltsam zu sehen, wie sie sich mit jemand anderen niederlässt. Auch wenn ich wirklich nie eine Chance mit ihr hatte, nicht nach dem Kidnapping-Zwischenfall. (Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich finde es vollkommen in Ordnung – es hätte mit uns beiden eh nicht funktioniert. Das wir Freunde sind, ist besser.)

Also, ja. Es war eine schöne Hochzeit. Ich bin mit mir alleine gegangen, hauptsächlich, weil ich keine Lust hatte, eine Verabredung für das Wochenende zu finden, an der ich hinterher eh kein Interesse mehr an einem richtigen Date gehabt hätte. Ich bin schlechter als schlecht im Tanzen, also habe ich das vermieden, aber das Essen war gut und die Torte war spitze und Sarah hat so unglaublich glücklich ausgesehen. Sie wird die nächste Woche in ihren Flitterwochen sein, was bedeutet, dass ich extra Stunden in der Klinik arbeiten muss, aber ich wünsche ihr wirklich nur das Beste.

Erzählst du mir etwas Wahres über dich?

\- John


	33. Montag, 19. Januar

W: John?

W: Offensichtlich bist du gerade nicht da, aber ich lasse das Chatfenster für alle Fälle offen.

W: Du lagst richtig wegen dieser Seite – sie sollten wirklich irgendwas einbauen, damit man sieht, ob das potenzielle „Date“ online ist oder nicht. Dieses „einfach schreiben und hoffen“ Einstellung ist wirklich nicht optimal. 

J: William! Tut mir leid, ich war draußen.

J: Gib mir eine Minute, um die Einkäufe wegzuräumen und dann gehöre ich ganz dir.

J: Tut mir leid, dass du meinetwegen warten musst.

W: John

W: Es ist nicht so, dass ich im Moment in der Lage bin, etwas anderes zu tun.

J: Zu Tode gelangweilt?

W: Du bist Arzt. Du musst wissen, wie Krankenhäuser sind.

J: Musste ein paar Monate in einem bleiben, nachdem ich angeschossen worden bin. Ja, ich weiß genau wie sie sind.

J: Ich hab den Eindruck, dass du nicht wirklich sagen kannst, was genau passiert ist, aber kannst du mir sagen, welche Verletzungen du hattest? Abgesehen von der (wie ich annehme) Rauchinhalation und den Verbrennungen?

W: Kommt drauf an – bringt es mir mehr Mitgefühl ein, wenn ich sage, dass ich unheimliche Schmerzen habe? Oder soll ich es wie ein Mann gelassen hinnehmen und sagen „Es sind nur ein paar gebrochene Knochen.“?

J: Blödmann :-) Hast du dir wirklich etwas gebrochen? Ich würde nicht erwarten, dass Knochen in ein paar Wochen heilen.

W: Nein, nichts ist wirklich gebrochen. Die kurze Version ist, es gab ein Feuer, ich kam aus dem Gebäude, aber ich musste dann noch einen längeren Weg laufen, um meinen Arbeitgeber über meine Lage in Kenntnis zu setzen. Der darauffolgende Sand und Schmutz in meinen Wunden hat die Chance erhöht, dass sie sich entzünden – daher die verlängerte Erholungszeit.

J: Ooh, ja, das ist nicht gut. Hab ich richtig gelegen, wegen der Rauchinhalation?

W: Kein Lungenschaden, aber ja.

J: Das tut mir leid.

W: Muss es nicht – Feuer ist offenbar kein empfohlenes Mittel, um einen Geschäftsvorgang abzuschließen, aber in meiner Lage hat es viele Dinge sehr vereinfacht. Und es hat mir ermöglicht, das zu beenden, was ansonsten ewig gedauert hätte. Selbst mit der Genesungszeit werde ich so schneller zu Hause sein.

J: Hört sich so an, als ob du deinen Job nicht besonders magst.

W: Es ist notwendig, aber ich hasse es. Ich muss umher reisen und umher reisen, aber überall, wo ich hinkomme ist nicht London. 

J: Liebst du die Stadt sosehr?

W: Das ist der einzige Ort, an dem ich mich jemals wirklich dazugehörig gefühlt habe. Das erste Mal war ich als Kind in der Stadt, ich bin vor meinem Kindermädchen davongelaufen und habe zwei Stunden damit verbracht, allein durch den Regent’s Park zu laufen. Es fühlte sich, selbst damals, wie zu Hause an.

J: Jesus! Wie alt warst du?

W: Jung genug, um von einem Polizisten aufgeschnappt zu werden, der dachte, es sei seltsam, ohne einen Erwachsenen herumzulaufen. 

J: Hast du das oft getan? Weglaufen?

W: Nur wenn ich gelangweilt war. Ich mochte dieses Kindermädchen nicht besonders.

J: Du bist damals mit Kindermädchen aufgewachsen?

W: Meine Eltern waren – und sind es immer noch – die meiste Zeit sehr beschäftigt. Beide sind weltbekannt in ihrem Feld und keiner der beiden hatte Zeit, seine Aufmerksamkeit ihren Kindern zu schenken und sie zu erziehen. 

J: Deshalb auch das Internat.

W: Genau.

J: Ich schätze, in dem Bereich hatte ich es besser – meine Eltern waren beide in Harry und mich vernarrt, bis mein Vater gestorben war. Mom ist seitdem nie wieder wirklich dieselbe geworden, aber sie tut immer noch ihr Bestes. Sie strickt mir eine Menge Pullover.

W: Trägst du sie?

J: Ich trage viele Pullover :-) Es hat irgendwas, einen Arzt in einem Wollpullover zu sehen. Es hilft den Patienten wirklich, sich so weit zu entspannen, dass sie einem die Wahrheit darüber erzählen, wo ihr Problem liegt.

W: Bist du denn gut?

J: Kommt drauf an, was von mir verlangt wird ;-) Ich kann nicht mehr als Feldchirurg praktizieren, was auch der Grund ist, wieso ich wieder nach London geschickt wurde, aber ich wünschte, ich würde ab und zu mehr sehen, als nur rätselhafte Ausschläge und Halsentzündungen. Ich gebe zu, dass es mich immer in freudige Erregung versetzt, wenn Patienten irgendwas total Peinliches haben und versuchen, es vor mir zu verstecken.

W: Sowas wie?

J: Ohne etwas Genaueres über einen derzeitigen Patienten zu verraten – normalerweise sind es Arten von STD, wo sie einem erzählen wollen, dass sie es von einem Zombie-Moskito bekommen haben, oder dadurch, weil sie die Toilettenbrille im Pub abgeleckt haben. Sie geben fast nie zu, dass sie einfach nur den Nachbarn oder die Sekretärin gevögelt haben. 

W: Sie geben lieber zu, dass sie die Toilettenbrille in einem Pub abgeleckt haben, anstatt zu sagen, sie hatten Geschlechtsverkehr?

J: „Es war eine Wette.“ Es ist immer eine Wette.

W: Deine Patienten sind Idioten.

J: Eine gewissen Anzahl von ihnen, ja. Idioten neigen dazu, mehr medizinische Hilfe zu brauchen, weil sie eben in regelmäßigen Abständen idiotische Sachen machen. 

J: Hast du dich jemals verletzt, weil du irgendwas Dummes getan hast? Ich denke, jeder sollte wenigstens eine Geschichte aus der Notaufnahme als Kind haben.

W: Ehrlich gesagt, nein.

J: Wirklich?

W: Mein zweites und die darauffolgenden Kindermädchen waren speziell für erste Hilfe und Notfallversorgung angestellt worden. Ich musste deshalb nie als Kind in die Notaufnahme.

J: …

J: Was ist dann bei der ersten passiert?

W: Es war nicht ganz allein meine Schuld.

J: Lass mich raten – sie war diejenige, die in der Notaufnahme gelandet ist?

W: Die Geschichte ist geeigneter, um sie persönlich zu erzählen. So kann ich dann dein Gesicht sehen und weiß, wann ich besser aufhören sollte.

J: Ha

J: Okay

J: Ich freu mich schon darauf, die ganze Geschichte zu hören. Peinliche Kindheitsgeschichten sind sehr gut geeignet für das erste Date.

W: Und du freust dich schon auf die erste Verabredung mit mir?

J: Mehr als ich zugeben möchte, selbst mir gegenüber.

J: Ich hoffe, das schreckt dich nicht zu sehr ab?

J: Ich meine, ich lege nicht all meine Hoffnung auf ein für Immer-und-Ewig mit dir, natürlich, aber du bist die einzige Person bei der ich mich *glücklich* fühle, seitdem mein Mitbewohner gestorben ist. Selbst wenn es zwischen uns nicht funktioniert, kann ich es nicht bereuen, diese Chance ergriffen zu haben.

W: Selbst wenn es eine sexuelle Identitätskrise bedeutet?

J: Selbst dann.

J: Es war gar keine Krise in dem Sinne – es war mehr eine Bestätigung dafür, was seit Jahren unter der Oberfläche gelauert hat.

W: Dass du dich auch zu Männern hingezogen fühlst.

J: Das ich mich *möglicherweise* zu *ein paar* Männern hingezogen fühle. Es ist nicht das Gleiche wie bei den Frauen. Es hat mich eine Weile gekostet, bis ich das herausgefunden habe. Ich habe darüber viel nachgedacht.

J: Hast du dich jemals so für Frauen interessiert (oder eine spezielle Frau), wie du dich für Männer interessierst? Oder bist du durch und durch schwul?

W: „Durch und durch“ klingt so, als sei mein linker Fuß, mein Hintern oder meine Milz hetero und der Rest von mir nicht.

W: Aber nein, im Allgemeinen, war ich nie sexuell an Frauen Interessiert. Da waren vielleicht mal ein oder zwei, bei denen ich die Anziehung gespürt habe, aber ich war nie versucht, darauf zu reagieren.

J: Wie ist das, wenn du so viel reisen musst – gehst du dann zu Orten, wo es illegal ist, schwul zu sein? Versteckst du es dann?

W: Homosexualität ist in den meisten Gegenden der Welt illegal. Ich komme nicht wirklich als „schwul“ rüber, also gibt es da auch nichts zu verstecken. 

W: Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe ein sehr geringes sexuelles Verlangen. Hatte ich schon immer. Es stört mich nicht, für längere Zeit ohne sexuelle Stimulation auszukommen. Ich war nie so verzweifelt, dass ich ein Risiko eingegangen wäre, was mir dann Schwierigkeiten bereitet hätte, also war das nie ein Problem.

J: Also… tust du es einfach nicht? Wann immer du auf Reisen gehst? Verreist du nicht so ziemlich immer?

W: Ich habe von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich nicht sehr oft nach Begegnungen dieser Art suche. Du, John, bist eine große Ausnahme.

J: Lust, heute Abend wieder eine Ausnahme zu machen? ;-)

W: So gern ich auch ja sagen würde, ich bin wirklich nicht in der Lage für einen Sex-Chat (oder wie auch immer es heißt). Ich bin immer noch am EKG-Gerät angeschlossen und jemand wird es sicherlich bemerken, wenn auf einmal meine Herzfrequenz in die Höhe schießt. 

W: Abgesehen von anderen Dingen.

J: Scheiße, tut mir leid. Das hab ich total vergessen. Jetzt fühle ich mich wie ein richtiger Arsch.

J: Du überanstrengst dich nicht gerade, während wir hier so lange schreiben, oder?

W: Überhaupt nicht.

W: Genau genommen, war das gelogen. Ich bin erschöpft. Aber ich möchte nicht „Gute Nacht“ sagen.

J: Dann tu es nicht.

J: Du gehst schlafen und wir beide lassen das Chatfenster offen und du kannst dir vorstellen, dass ich neben dir sitze.

W: Das ist sonderbar süß. Danke.

J: Ich bin hier, bis ich ins Bett gehe. Ruh dich aus.

J: Hey

J: Es ist hier jetzt Mitternacht

J: Mit dem Risiko, dass dich die neuen Nachrichten wecken, wollte ich dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich mich für die Nacht auslogge.

J: Schreibst du mir morgen?


	34. Dienstag, 20. Januar

Lieber John,  
  
danke für letzte Nacht. Dass du bei mir geblieben bist (elektronisch, aber immerhin). Komisch, wie ein Krankenhaus so verlassen sein kann, obwohl so viele Menschen ein- und ausgehen. Ich bin heute Morgen aufgewacht und habe erst mal eine Weile den Computer dümmlich angegrinst, hab einfach an dich gedacht. Daran, dass ich dich endlich sehen werde, dich berühren kann. Zu wissen, dass du in der Lage sein wirst, mich zu berühren.  
  
Ich muss zugeben, dass ich sehr überrascht war, als du nicht mehr darauf eingegangen bist, dass ich eine geringe Libido habe. Das schien vorher immer ein Streitpunkt zu sein (und eventuelles Gespött), die paar Male, wo ich die Option hatte, mit jemanden eine Beziehung einzugehen. Vielleicht bist du auch einfach nur zu höflich, um darüber etwas zu sagen. Ich bin nicht schnell beleidigt, also fühl dich nicht dazu genötigt, dich meinetwegen zurückzuhalten, aber ich schätze es sehr, dass du darüber keinen Scherz gemacht hast – ich weiß, ein geringer Sexualtrieb ist keine besonders attraktive Eigenschaft bei einem Partner. Was ich aber versprechen kann ist, dass ich ehrlich versuchen werde, es zu umgehen – ich bin ein schneller Lerner, wenn ich mir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt habe.  
  
Was würdest du tun, wenn du es könntest? Wenn ich schon bei dir in London wäre, wenn ich nicht verletzt wäre, wenn wir schon all die Formalitäten eines ersten Dates, Abendessen und die unbeholfene Konversation hinter uns hätten? Wenn wir in deiner Wohnung wären (oder in meiner) und ich wäre in deinen Armen? Würdest du mich fest an dich drücken? Küssen, bis mir die Knie weich werden? All die Orte auf meinem Körper aufspüren, die du berühren, beißen und näseln kannst, bis ich förmlich schreie? Geringe Libido oder nicht, ich habe mir genau das endlos vorgestellt. Vorgestellt, wie du über mir kniest, mich auf die Matratze drückst, all diese _Möglichkeiten_. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft und in welcher Form ich davon geträumt oder Tagträume hatte, davon, wie es sein würde, wie ich reagieren würde.   
  
Ich glaube – jedenfalls am Anfang – wirst du derjenige sein, der das Kommando übernimmt. Du hast nahezu sicher mehr Erfahrung als ich im Küssen, anfassen und Zuneigung zeigen und ich will das _richtig_ machen. Für dich lohnt es sich, alles richtig zu machen. Du würdest mir zeigen müssen, was ich tun soll, wie ich dich festhalten soll, damit wir mit mehr als nur mit Worten kommunizieren können. Aber wenn du es vorher nie mit einem Mann getan hast, werden wir eventuell in die Situation kommen, wo ich die Führung übernehme und dann kann ich derjenige sein, der es dich lehrt. Ich kann dich berühren, reizen und dir auf verschiedene Weise zeigen, dass der Sex mit mir nicht so ist wie mit einer Frau und wir beide würden mehr über den jeweils anderen erfahren, wie wir es mit tausenden von E-Mails hin und her nie geschafft hätten. Unser Chat über Weihnachten hat alles in den Schatten gestellt, was ich bis dahin schon erlebt habe und ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie es in der Realität noch besser werden soll.  
  
Ich höre lieber hier auf – ich habe das hier immer mit Pausen zwischendrin heute Morgen geschrieben, immer wenn die Krankenschwestern gegangen sind und ich ein paar Minuten für mich hatte und ich habe keinen Scherz über das EKG gemacht. Ich möchte ihnen nicht einen einzigen Grund geben, mich hier noch länger festzuhalten, als unbedingt nötig. (Wie ist das für „etwas Wahres“?)  
  
\- William


	35. viel später, Dienstag, 20. Januar

Lieber William,  
  
Gott, du bringst mich um. Du wirst das hier langsam lesen müssen, denn es ist genau das, was ich tun würde, wärst du hier bei mir in der Wohnung:  
  
Ich würde dich durch die Tür ziehen und sie hinter uns zuwerfen. Ich würde dich herumwirbeln und dich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand drücken, sodass wir Brust an Brust sind. Es ist mir egal, ob ich mich hochlehnen muss, damit ich dich küssen kann – hoffentlich nach einer kurzen Weile, würden deine Knie tatsächlich weich werden, weswegen du an der Wand etwas herunterrutschst und ich somit einen besseren Zugang hätte. So oder so, ich wäre (und ich bin es) zu aufgeregt, über die Tatsache mit dir zu kommen, dass ich sicherlich auf solche kleinen Details pfeifen werde.   
  
Ich glaube, meine erste Priorität wäre es, dich einfach atemlos zu machen. Mein Mund an deinem Hals, Ohrläppchen, Kiefer und Schlüsselbein – knabbernd und neckend, bis du keuchst und dich unter mir windest. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich beim ersten Mal lange genug warten will, bis wir unsere Klamotten ausgezogen haben – wenn ich es richtig anstellen würde, würdest du zu Boden plumpsen, es sei denn, ich würde dich weiterhin gegen die Tür drücken. Ich würde meine Hüften gerade soweit von deinen entfernen, damit ich meine Hand zwischen uns bringen kann, um deine Hose zu öffnen und meine Finger hineinschlüpfen lassen kann. Du wärst so warm, schon so hart – würde dich erbeben lassen, bei dem Gefühl, wie sich meine Hand um deinen Schwanz in deiner Hose anfühlt. Ich würde dir nach meinem Geschmack einen runterholen, wobei ich dich genau fühlen lasse, was ich an Weihnachten mit meinem Schwanz angestellt habe, auf meinem Bett, während wir gechattet haben. Und wie ich es seitdem ein paar Mal (mehr als ein paar Mal) wiederholt habe.  
  
Ich würde es nicht so lange machen, bis du kommst. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich mehr Kontrolle haben werde als das. Ich würde nur soweit gehen, bist du atemlos und sehnsüchtig bist und du nicht mehr geradeaus denken kannst. Dein Puls würde unter meiner Zunge rasen, während ich an deinem Hals sauge. Dann würde ich dir den Befehl ins Ohr knurren, dass du still stehen bleiben sollst und ich würde dann zwischen deinen Beinen auf die Knie sinken und dann soviel von deinem Schwanz in den Mund nehmen, wie ich könnte. Weißt du, ich habe das nie wirklich versucht zu probieren, aber ich denke, du würdest mir meine Unerfahrenheit verzeihen, angesichts dessen, wie verflucht weit du schon wärst. Ich weiß, wie ich es mag und ich liebe den Gedanken zu versuchen, das für dich nachzumachen.  
  
Welche Geräusche würdest du machen, würde ich dir einen blasen? Würdest du stöhnen und deinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen rollen oder würdest du dir auf die Lippe beißen und komplett still sein? Wärst du in der Lage, deinen Instinkt zu unterdrücken und in meinen Mund zu stoßen, oder müsste ich dich mit den Händen an den Hüften gegen die Tür drücken, während ich mir die Zeit nehme, um deine Selbstbeherrschung zu zerstören? Wärst du überhaupt in der Lage, aufrecht stehenzubleiben? Ich hoffe doch, denn ich möchte mir die Zeit nehmen und lernen, wie du schmeckst, wie sich dein Schwanz auf meiner Zunge anfühlt. Wie viel von dir würde hineinpassen, bevor ich würgen müsste und wäre ich in der Lage diesen Reiz zu unterdrücken, je länger ich daran arbeite? Ob du es lieber magst, wenn ich dich in meinem Mund habe, während ich dir einen runterhole oder ob du es bevorzugst, dass ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen über deine Hoden streichle und sie mit meiner Hand massiere – ich würde definitiv lernen wollen, wie du schmeckst, wenn du endlich kommst, ob es süß oder sauer, bitter oder salzig schmeckt. Wenn ich dich dann loslassen würde, würdest du dank wackeliger Beine zu Boden plumpsen, ich würde meinen Schwanz aus der Hose ziehen (und oh, an diesem Punkt wäre es schon _schmerzhaft_ ), und ich würde mir vor dir kniend einen runterholen. Ich würde auf dem Teppich kommen, falls es das ist, was du wolltest, aber ich würde es bevorzugen, auf deinem Schwanz, deinem Bauch und überall dort zu kommen, wo mein Mund vorher war. Und dann würden wir beide seufzen, auf dem Rücken nebeneinander auf dem Fußboden liegen, unsere Hände würden sich gerade eben berühren und wir müssten nichts sagen, weil wir dieses ganze peinliche „Wollen wir das noch mal machen?“-Gerede schon hinter uns haben. Denn natürlich wollen wir das noch mal tun. Immer.  
  
Wie auch immer, das wäre das, was ich tun würde, wärst du hier. Ich würde es jetzt tun. Ich werde gewiss darüber nachdenken, bist du endlich hier in London bist.  
  
\- John


	36. Mittwoch, 21. Januar

Lieber John,

ich hoffe, du bist glücklich – ich habe deine E-Mail gelesen und das hat drei Krankenschwestern ins Zimmer rennen lassen, um zu sehen, ob ich in Ordnung bin. Ich musste ihnen schnell versichern, dass alles in Ordnung sei, damit sie mich wieder alleine ließen und ich es beenden konnte. (Außer, dass ich es nicht _beenden_ konnte, nicht so und nicht hier, und jetzt kann ich mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich dich hassen soll oder ob ich noch entschlossener bin, so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Krankenhausbett zu kommen.)

Ich mache gute Fortschritte, so in etwa wurde mir gesagt. Die Atemwegserkrankung war weniger ernst, als sie anfänglich dachten – auch wenn ich immer noch heiser bin und nicht tief einatmen kann – wurde mir versichert, dass ich keine dauerhaften Probleme haben werde. Mein Larynx bekam den wesentlichen Schaden ab, aber es wird schon besser. Ich kann sogar schon mehr von mir geben als nur ein flüstern. Der Rest von mir erholt sich wie erwartet – das meiste der Verbrennungen war am Rücken und an den Beinen, sprich dickere Haut, die mit minimalen Narben (wenn überhaupt) verheilen sollte. Dies wurde mir mit dem Vorbehalt mitgeteilt „wenn alles gut geht“, aber ich sehe keinen Grund, wieso ich das annehmen sollte.

Während unseres letzten Chats sagtest du „jeder sollte wenigstens eine Geschichte aus der Notaufnahme als Kind haben“. Was ist deine? Oder hebst du sie dir für das wichtige erste Date auf, um einen guten ersten Eindruck zu machen? (Im Übrigen; es ist nicht notwendig.)

\- William


	37. Donnerstag, 22. Januar

Lieber William,

glaub es oder nicht, ich habe genug Geschichten aus der Notaufnahme. Ich war damals „dieses Kind“ – du weißt schon, dieses Kind, welches es immer geschafft hat, sich auf spektakuläre Weise zu verletzen. Ich habe Football und Rugby gespielt, was mir Blutergüsse über die meiste Zeit während meiner Teeny-Jahre eingebracht hat, aber ich glaube, meine frühste Notaufnahmegeschichte war im Alter von drei Jahren. Harry (meine ältere Schwester) und ich spielten in diesem Sommer viel draußen und irgendwoher hatte sie eine Wasserpistole in Form eines pinken Elefanten. Sie hatte eine erstaunliche Größe – meiner Kindheitserinnerung traue ich nicht so gut, aber sie war vielleicht fünfundvierzig Zentimeter lang – und aus schwerem Plastik. Wir wohnten zu der Zeit in einer hübschen kleinen Erdgeschosswohnung mit einem Garten hinter dem Haus und wir beide rannten herum und spritzten uns nass. Harry hat es sich irgendwie in den Kopf gesetzt, auf einen Baum zu klettern – wir hatten nur einen – und mich von oben nass zu spritzen, wo ich sie nicht erreichen konnte. Aber als sie oben ankam, rutschte ihr die Wasserpistole aus der Hand und fiel genau auf mich drauf. Ich schaute zu der Zeit hoch (natürlich) und sie traf mich genau über dem Auge. Überall war Blut und natürlich fing ich an zu schreien.

Jedenfalls, Harry rannte rein, um Mom zu finden (laut dem, was mir später erzählt wurde), Mom konnte nicht verstehen, was los war, denn Harry sagte immer nur „Ich habe einen Elefanten auf John drauffallen lassen und er hat ihn ins _Auge_ getroffen!“ und Mom wusste nichts über die Elefanten-Wasserpistole, also klang es für sie nur nach Unsinn. Wir sind dann zur Notaufnahme und es musste genäht werden. Harry war wegen der ganzen Sache völlig außer sich, weil sie stundenlang im Wartezimmer sitzen und warten mussten. Ich erinnere mich nicht an den Teil mit der Notaufnahme, aber ich erinnere mich, wie Harry den ganzen Weg zurück nach Hause geschmollt hat. Wahrscheinlich ist das nicht so skandalös, wie du dachtest, was ich getan habe – wo keine wirkliche Idiotie beinhaltet ist – aber ich hebe meine anderen Geschichten für ein anderes Mal auf ;-)

Ich versuche, mich bei dem „Sex Chat“ zurückzuhalten, wenn du möchtest – ich kann nicht wieder deine Krankenschwestern erschrecken! – aber ich wünsche dir eine so schnelle Genesung, wie es nur möglich ist. An den meisten Tagen zwinge ich mich selbst dazu, diese Seite nicht früher zu öffnen, als bis ich wirklich zu Hause bin, oder ich würde die ganze Zeit von dir tagträumen und wäre nicht in der Lage, mich wirklich auf meine Patienten zu konzentrieren…

\- John


	38. Freitag, 23. Januar

Lieber John,

ich bin irgendwie nicht überrascht, dass du „dieses Kind“ warst. Es passt zu dir. Football und Rugby – du warst also beliebt? Scheint so, als seien die Athleten es immer. Ich wurde, wenn überhaupt, toleriert, wenn nötig – ich lernte in jungen Jahren, dass nicht jeder es leiden konnte zu hören, wenn er falsch lag (Erwachsene eingeschlossen), aber es hat länger gedauert, um zu realisieren, dass ich die Häufigkeit, in der ich gemobbt wurde, reduzieren konnte, wenn ich meinen Mund hielt. Das tat ich nicht immer, natürlich, aber wenigstens fand ich den Zusammenhang heraus.

Das ist nur eine kurze Nachricht um zu sagen, dass ich endlich zurück in England bin. Nicht in London, leider, weil ich angeblich für eine weitere Woche Verhätschelung brauche, also wurde ich zu dem Haus in Devon meiner Eltern gebracht. Sie sind weg, natürlicherweise, aber das entzückende Paar, welches als Haushälter und Hausmeister fungiert, wurde zwangsrekrutiert. Ich bin es allmählich leid, auf dem Bauch herumzuliegen, um „die Verbrennungen auf meinem Rücken atmen zu lassen“. Aber nach dieser höllischen Reise hier nach Devon finde ich die Aussicht, mich wieder hinzulegen, weniger fürchterlich. Ich habe fast den ganzen Weg gebraucht, um das hier auf meinem Handy zu schreiben – meine restliche Geschicklichkeit ist genug für eine herkömmliche Tastatur, offensichtlich, aber dieser Touchscreen ist ein Albtraum. (Die Verletzung meiner Hände war nicht so schlimm wie alles andere, aber sie sind immer noch ein bisschen wund.) Mich darauf zu konzentrieren dir zu schreiben ist das Einzige, was mich davon abhält, gegen jeden wild zu werden, der an meiner Transportation beteiligt ist.

Sehen wir uns in ungefähr einer Woche?

\- William


	39. Samstag, 24. Januar

Lieber William,

eine Woche? Wie in _einer_ Woche eine Woche? Lass mich meinen Terminkalender frei machen :-) (Das war halb im Scherz gemeint – lass es mich wissen, wenn du anfängst, dich in Devon zu langweilen. Ich kann mir einen Tag frei nehmen und mit dem Zug kommen, um dich zu sehen, wenn du für Besucher fit genug bist? Ich verstehe es, falls du warten möchtest, aber zu warten ist nicht immer meine stärkste Seite.)

Ähnliche Frage – bedeutet die Tatsache, dass du nicht mehr im Krankenhaus bist, dass du nicht mehr am EKG angeschlossen bist? Wenn ja, wüsste ich da etwas, was dich beschäftigt hält. Seitdem du glaubst, mit mir zu schreiben hilft dir dabei, gesund zu werden, und so…

\- John


	40. Sonntag, 25. Januar

W: Bin nicht mehr am EKG angeschlossen

W: Auch werde ich nicht mehr alle halbe Stunde von seltsamen Krankenschwestern gestört

J: Du kannst dir nicht mal vorstellen, wie glücklich es mich macht, das zu hören ;-)

J: Ich konnte heute nicht aufhören, an dich zu denken. Zu wissen, dass du jetzt näher bist, aber noch nicht hier

W: Genau meine Gedanken.

J: Ich weiß, du hast ein paar mal darauf hingewiesen, dass du eine niedrige Libido hast, deswegen solltest du wissen, dass ich nicht *nur* über Sex mit dir fantasiert habe

J: Ich bin einfach nur so aufgeregt, dich endlich persönlich zu treffen

W: Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen – es gibt nichts im Vergleich dazu, 24/7 medizinisch überwacht zu werden, damit lüsterne Gedanken noch reizvoller werden

W: Ich habe noch mal deine E-Mail gelesen und habe mir stürmisch einen runtergeholt, sobald ich in meinem eigenen Bett liegend alleingelassen wurde

W: Es hat nicht wirklich geholfen

W: Jedes Mal, wenn ich die Augen schließe, habe ich dieses Bild vor Augen, wie du mich gegen die Tür drückst und meinen Schwanz in deinem Mund hast

W: Gott, ich kann fühlen wie mein Herzschlag sich beschleunigt, wenn ich nur daran denke

J: Jesus, wieso musst du mir das erzählen? Jetzt werde ich die Woche niemals überstehen.

J: Möchtest du, dass ich dich besuchen komme? Das war kein Scherz, als ich sagte, ich würde mein Arbeitsplan umordnen.

J: (Noch mal, möglicherweise nicht _dafür_ – wenn du dich immer noch erholst – aber einfach nur damit wir uns endlich treffen?)

W: Ich wünschte wirklich, wir könnten, aber ich denke nicht, dass es ratsam wäre

W: Ich möchte nicht, dass unser erstes Treffen beinhaltet, dass ich klinge wie ein Frosch und ich nicht länger als zehn Minuten am Stück aufrecht sitzen kann.

W: Wenn ich dich das erste Mal wirklich sehe, habe ich vor, dich besinnungslos zu küssen

W: oder würde es zumindest versuchen

J: Ich könnte da einen Vorteil haben – ich bin ein _sehr_ guter Küsser

J: Ich würde gutes Geld auf mich setzen, dass ich nicht der Erste sein werde, der besinnungslos wird

J: Irgendwelche besonders empfindlichen Stellen? Hinter deinem Ohr vielleicht? Die Seite deines Kiefers? Genau über deiner Halsschlagader?

W: Es… ist eine Weile her. Ich denke, du musst es einfach herausfinden. (Ich bin ein großer Fan von Experimenten…)

W: Du? Irgendwelche erotischen Schwächen, von denen ich wissen sollte?

J: Ich weiß nicht, ob es so klug von mir wäre, dir von ihnen zu erzählen

J: Du bist besser dran, wenn du sie alleine herausfindest

J: Aber – falls es als eine erotische Schwäche gilt - ich bin fürchterlich kitzlig an einem einzigen Punkt an meinem Körper

J: Es bleibt dir überlassen, herauszufinden wo ;-)

W: Deine Seiten?

W: Füße?

W: Die Kuhle an deinem Kreuz - genau über deinem Hintern?

J: Möchtest du es lieber hier über den Chat herausfinden oder möchtest du es persönlich entdecken?

W: Ich muss das nicht wirklich beantworten.

J: Nein, das musst du nicht

J: Ich weiß genau, was du machen möchtest

J: Du willst mich ausziehen und mit deinen Händen und deinem Mund über meinen ganzen Körper streichen, jeden einzelnen Zentimeter. Du möchtest, sehen was mich zum Lachen bringt, mich veranlasst mich zu winden, mich dazu bringt, nach Luft zu schnappen

J: Du möchtest deine Finger um meinen Schwanz legen, möchtest zuschauen, wie ich keuche, die Augen schließe und ein Hohlkreuz mache

J: Du willst mich herum drehen, die Kontur meines Rückens nachzeichnen, meinen Arsch mit den Händen massieren, deine Fingerspitzen über die Innenseite meiner Schenkel streichen lassen, sodass ich nicht nur zucken und stöhnen würde, sondern auch meinen Hintern mehr in die Luft strecke als eine Art Darbietung.

J: Was du dann tun wirst, bleibt dir überlassen ;-)

W: …Fuck.

W: Ich weiß _genau_ , was ich dann tun würde.

J: Sag’s mir.

J: Ausführlich.

W: Ich würde mit der Zunge von deinem Nacken über deine Wirbelsäule bis zu der Kuhle an deinem Kreuz lecken, wobei ich den leichten Hauch von Schweiß genießen würde, der sich durch unser Vorspiel gebildet hat.

W: Dann würde ich meine Hände über die Rückseite deiner Schenkel streichen lassen, dann etwas nach innen über deine Oberschenkelschlagader und streichle dabei nur ganz sacht über deine Hoden.

W: Meine Hände würde ich da liegen lassen und mit den Fingern kleine Kreise über deinem Perineum und hinter deinen Hoden ziehen, gerade so viel, dass du zuckst und keuchst, genug, damit du deine Beine weiter spreizt.

W: Und dann würde ich meinen Kopf herunterbeugen, um dann mit meiner Zunge einmal zwischen deinen Pobacken entlang zu lecken und ich dich dabei nach unten drücke, weil du zusammenzuckst. Dann würde ich es mir gemütlich machen und deine Pobacken auseinander ziehen und schauen, wie viel mir übers Rimming noch im Gedächtnis geblieben ist.

J: _Verdammte Scheiße_. Ich vermute, ich würde kaum noch klar denken können.

W: Oh, ich würde weiter machen bis aus dem „kaum noch“ ein „überhaupt nicht mehr“ wird. Lecke mit der flachen Zunge über dein Loch, drum herum, necke es nur mit der Zungenspitze und du fühlst sie heiß und feucht auf dir. Hattest du jemals jemanden, der das für dich getan hat?

J: Nie. Verflucht noch mal, ich kann es mir vorstellen. Ich werde es mir die ganze nächste Woche vorstellen.

W: Tu es. Stell dir vor, wie sich meine Zunge einen Weg in dich bahnt, glitschig und beharrlich. Stell dir vor, wie meine Hände tiefer wandern, um deine Hoden zu streicheln, ich würde sie mit den Fingerspitzen hin und her stupsen und sie in meiner Handfläche massieren. Stell dir vor, wie meine Hand nur ein bisschen weiter hoch wandert, damit sie sich um dich legen kann mit perfektem Druck.

W: Stell dir vor, du bist gefangen zwischen meiner Zunge und meiner Hand, kannst dich nicht entscheiden, ob du dich vor oder zurück bewegen willst. Beides unerbittlich, egal wofür du dich entscheidest.

J: ScheißeScheißeScheiße. Ich bin gerade so hart. Ich hab meine Hand in meiner Hose und sie ist schon nass. Ich hol mir jetzt einen runter und stell mir dabei vor, es wäre deine Hand.

W: Ja.

W: Ich auch – ich beiße förmlich auf meine Zunge, weil ich sie rausstrecke und mir dabei vorstelle, wie weit ich es schaffe, sie in dich gleiten zu lassen.

W: Komm für mich, John. Stell dir vor, wie ich mich gegen dich anfühlen würde und komm.

J: Oh Gott

J: Fuck

J: Okay, es steht fest. Du _musst_ jetzt wieder gesund werden, sodass du mir das persönlich zeigen kannst.

J: Vielleicht bringst du es mir sogar bei, damit ich mich bei dir revanchieren kann?

W: Du würdest es wollen?

J: Bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich absolut alles tun würde.

J: Genau genommen bist du jetzt dran dir vorzustellen, wie ich es mache. Stell dir vor, ich drücke dich auf das Bett, sobald ich mich von dem obszön fantastischen Orgasmus erholt habe, stoße mit meinen Knien deine Beine auseinander und gebe dir diesen Gefallen an dich zurück.

J: Ich kopiere dein Lecken, Reiben und Küssen, das, was ich dich habe tun fühlen.

W: Ich… fuck.

J: Genau ;-)

J: Mal es dir aus, William: Ich liege über deiner unteren Hälfte, sodass du nicht weg kannst, nicht dass du es wollen würdest, und meine Zunge ist warm und leckt über dein Loch.

J: Meine Hände sind überall – über deine Hüften, Schenkeln, Hoden und deinem Schwanz

J: Ich schiebe dir vielleicht ein Kissen unter die Hüften, damit du etwas hast, woran reiben kannst

J: Und dann würde ich nicht aufhören, selbst wenn du anfängst zu schreien oder mich nach Erlösung anflehst

J: Und dann würdest du endlich den Gipfel erreichen und dort würde ich dich _ewig lange_ halten, verzweifelt und bedürftig, bevor ich deinen Schwanz endlich in der perfekten Weise drücke und du würdest schreiend in die Matratze kommen

W: lkj;lkjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

W: Es gibt keine Worte

W: Und besser wäre es, wenn jetzt niemand reinkommt, um nach mir zu schauen. Nicht, bevor ich die Chance hatte, meine Knochen neu wachsen zu lassen. Ich fühle mich, als hätte sich mein Körper verflüssigt.

J: Weil du mein Gesicht nicht sehen kannst, musst du dir mein selbstgefälliges Lächeln einfach vorstellen.

W: Das werde ich tun.

W: Gott, ich werde diese feuchten Stellen auf meinem Pyjama irgendwie erklären müssen.

J: Oh, ich bin mir sicher deine Haushälter/Hausmeister/Krankenschwester/was auch immer, wird _genau_ wissen was wir angestellt haben.

W: Nichts, was ich jetzt dagegen tun kann, außer zu erröten.

J: Ich weiß vielleicht nicht, wie du aussiehst, aber ich werde mir jetzt trotzdem versuchen vorzustellen, wie du rot wirst. In meiner Vorstellung bist du bezaubernd.

W: Dankeschön?

J: Es war ein Kompliment, versprochen.

J: Aber ich muss gehen (und im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich die Freiheit, solche Klamotten sofort in die Waschmaschine zu werfen…)

J: Ich würde sagen, dass ich die Tage zähle, aber du hast keinen genauen Tag, an dem du „gesund“ bist, oder?

W: Nicht wirklich

W: Der Arzt kommt am Donnerstag wieder, also sollte ich dann Neuigkeiten haben.

J: Du lässt mich aber nicht erst dann wieder von dir hören?

W: Werde ich nicht ;-)


	41. Montag, 26. Januar

Lieber John,

habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du ein Wunder bist? Wenn nicht, war ich nachlässig. Ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich über all die Details die dich betreffen nachdenke – die Textur deiner Haare, dein Geschmack was die Kochkunst angeht, ob du immer noch gut im Football oder Rugby spielen bist und wenn ja, ob du Gelegenheiten hast zu spielen. (Wenn du es tust, möchte ich bei all deinen Spielen zuschauen.) All die kleinen endlosen Dinge, die wir nicht einfach so über das Internet miteinander teilen können, die aber zu Tage kommen in einer persönlichen-beziehung.

Und – wenn ich ehrlich mit mir selbst bin, was ich nicht immer bin – ich habe Angst. Weil ich beschlossen habe dich nicht zu belügen, niemals, nicht mal wenn es einfacher wäre. Du warst so erstaunlich offen zu mir und so etwas hatte ich niemals zu vor – ich möchte das nicht verlieren. Uns. Was immer das bedeutet. Ich fürchte mich davor, dass du mich siehst, mit mir redest und ich nicht das sein werde was du willst, das ich dich enttäuscht habe und dich jetzt zu verlieren wäre schlimmer, als es gewesen wäre bevor wir diesen Verlauf an Unterhaltungen gehabt hätten.

(Du solltest vielleicht wissen, dass ich normalerweise nicht so bin. Weder Gefühle noch Emotionen sind meine große Stärke, noch Selbstwahrnehmung. Du bringst etwas in mir hervor, John, das eine bessere Person sein _möchte_. Ich möchte gut genug sein um dich zu verdienen. Ich möchte, dass du mich magst, nicht nur für die Person die ich online darstelle, aber auch für die, die ich bin ohne die sichere Distanz zwischen uns. Die Idee ganz mit dir ganz Ich selbst zu sein, macht mir Angst und ist gleichzeitig aufregend.)

Schreib bald zurück? Keinen Grund für leere Versicherungen, dass alles gut wird – wir wissen beide, dass wir an dieser Stelle viel Hoffnung hineinstecken. Ich mag es einfach von dir zu hören.

\- William


	42. Montag, 26. Januar, ungefähr 10 Minuten später

Lieber John,

Verzeih mir – das war rührselig und ich hätte es nicht senden sollen. Ignorier meine letzte E-Mail (abgesehen von dem Teil, wo ich dich anflehe mir bald zurück zu schreiben).

\- William


	43. Montag, 26. Januar, später am Abend

Lieber William,

keine Chance ;-) Ich denke, es ist fair von mir zuzugeben, dass bedingungslose Akzeptanz etwas ist, wonach wir alle streben in gewisser Weise. Ich weiß ich habe auch meinen gerechten Anteil an Nervosität dich endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen - wenigstens hast du Bilder von mir, du kennst mein Gesicht, meinen Beruf und all die kleinen Dinge die ich in meinem Profil veröffentlicht habe. Ich freue mich ungemein darüber, zu sehen wie du aussiehst (außerhalb meiner Vorstellung), deine Stimme zu hören (selbst wenn sie immer noch nicht ganz In Ordnung ist) und all die Dinge aus deinem Leben zu erfahren, die du hier nicht mit mir teilen kannst. Und ich verstehe es, wenn da ein paar Dinge sein werden, die du nie mit mir teilen kannst. Ich kenne ein paar Typen mit einem solchen Beruf (naja, okay, einen, aber er ist wirklich furchterregend Machtvoll und geheimnisvoll) und irgendwann bleibt dir nur über mit den Schultern zu zucken und zu sagen „Okay, ich vertraue dir, mir nur das zu sagen, was ich wirklich wissen muss.“ Wenn es das ist, worüber du dir Sorgen machst, bitte sei Unbesorgt, das ich nicht nörgeln werde, mir Staatsgeheimnisse oder was auch immer zu erzählen. Es bedeutet mir viel zu sehen, dass du eine so entschiedene Ansicht darüber hast, mich nicht belügen zu wollen – ich bekomme den Eindruck, dass Lügen einen großen Part in deinem Job einnehmen. Ich ertappe mich dabei, die Idee zu mögen deine Ausnahme zu sein, deine kleine Insel wo gewöhnliche Regeln nicht gelten. Ich verspreche dir, diese Position nicht zu missbrauchen, falls das der Fall sein sollte.

Okay, für einen Montagabend wurde das ein bisschen tiefgründig :-) Wegen deinen anderen Fragen – nein, ich spiele kein Football oder Rugby mehr, auch wenn ich es gerne wollte. Vor sechs Monaten wurde ich gefragt, ob ich für jemanden vom NSY Football Team einspringen würde und es war schön mal wieder matschig zu werden und ins Schwitzen zu kommen. Falls sie mal wieder jemanden brauchen für mehr als ein oder zwei spiele, würde ich die Chance sofort ergreifen. Ich war zwar außer Übung, aber das waren auch alle anderen die gespielt haben. (Und - falls es nicht zu angeberisch ist zu sagen – ich sehe in Football Shorts besser aus als alle andern. Für den Fall, dass du einen Anreiz brauchtest um zuschauen zu kommen.) 

Es ist schwer zu sagen, ob ich „beliebt“ in der Schule war oder nicht. Ich wurde nie verachtet, aber ich hatte auch nie wirklich enge Freunde. Besonders nicht nachdem Dad gestorben und Harry sich geoutet hatte und so – es war einfach ein zu großer Aufwand. Ich würde sagen, ich war viel eher der Typ wo die Leute froh waren mit ihm zu Mittag zu essen, der aber nie über sich selbst gesprochen hat. Ich war immer schon gut darin, ein freundliches Gesicht aufzusetzen, egal ob ich mich in dem Moment so gefühlt habe oder nicht.

Werde bald Gesund – Ärztliche Anweisung!

\- John


	44. Dienstag, 27, Januar

Lieber John,

dies ist die erste „ärztliche Anweisung“, die ich mit Freuden befolgen möchte. Es ist gut, wieder „zu Hause“ zu sein, aber ich habe hier seit Jahren nicht mehr gewohnt und so ist es nicht mehr dasselbe. Es ist mein Kinderzimmer mit meinen Besitztümern aus der Kindheit, aber jetzt fühlt es sich eher so an, als würde ich eine vorherige Version meiner selbst besuchen, anstatt dass es sich wie „mein“ anfühlt. Ich habe für den Großteil meiner Ausbildung Internate besucht, also war „mein“ Zimmer nur ein Ort, den ich im Sommer und in den Ferien benutzt habe - und meistens nicht mal dann, wenn wir dann auf Reisen waren. Ich habe meine Pfleger gestern Abend dazu bekommen, mir den Fernseher ins Zimmer zu holen, dann kann ich wenigstens den ganzen Unsinn gucken, der so läuft und kann dabei so tun, als würden die Stunden nicht so langsam vergehen. (Oh, und du hattest recht – die Haushälterin meiner Eltern hat mir einen deutlich schrägen Blick zu geworfen, als sie den Zustand meiner dreckigen Sachen gesehen hat, nachdem ich mit dir gechattet hatte. Ich glaube, wir werden uns beide sehr angestrengt einbilden, dass der andere rein gar nichts über Sex oder Orgasmen weiß und dass wird uns beide zu glücklicheren Menschen machen.)

\- William


	45. Dienstag, 27. Januar, später Abend

Lieber William,

schön, dass ihr einen Kompromiss aushandeln konntet – ich hatte ein ähnliches traumatisches Erlebnis, als ich dreizehn oder so war, als ich meinen ersten feuchten Traum hatte und meine Mom das Bettzeug sah und sie darauf bestand „das Gespräch“ mit mir zu führen. Passend zu dem Moment, als ich anfing meine Sachen selbst zu waschen. Es gibt Dinge, die du deine Eltern nie sagen hören willst, weißt du? Halbgrafische Beschreibungen von ihren Entscheidungen, welche Empfängnisverhütung sie über die Jahre benutzen, gehören definitiv dazu.

Eine Frau kam heute mit einer Verbrennung zweiten Grades an ihrem Arm in die Klinik. Das ließ mich an dich denken und mich überlegen, wie deine Heilung verläuft. Nichts infiziert? Keine neuen Narben? Wird es besser?

Ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht, wo wir jetzt dem Moment näher kommen, uns persönlich zu sehen, aber ich muss es sagen – ich hoffe, du weißt, dass es mir egal ist, wie du aussiehst. Ich nehme an, es gibt einen tieferen Sinn dahinter, warum du nicht gewillt bist, Fotos zu teilen oder mit mir am Telefon zu reden und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass es mir egal ist ob du übergewichtig bist, ob du lispelst, ob du Narben hast, ob du gehemmt bist wegen deines Körpers. Wie auch immer. Ich habe meine eigenen Narben, manche davon sind sogar sichtbar und ich befinde mich in keiner Position, um über deine ein Urteil zu fällen. Wirklich – es ist alles In Ordnung. Also, wenn das zu deiner Nervosität beigetragen hat, stopp.

\- John


	46. Mittwoch, 28. Januar

Lieber John,

es gibt mehr Details, wenn der Arzt herkommt, aber alles ist viel besser, als es vorher war. Immer noch ein bisschen pink, aber sonst nichts, was du nicht bemerken würdest, wenn du nicht wüsstest, dass da etwas ist.

Ich bin glücklich, dass meine Eltern nie versucht haben „das Gespräch“ mit mir zu führen – mein Bruder gab mir, als ich sieben war, eine Kopie von Gray’s Anatomy und ließ es mich selbst herausfinden. Meine Familie ist nicht besonders gut darin, miteinander zu reden.

Außerdem… Dankeschön. Fürs Verständnis, wegen der Fotosache. Ich verspreche, ich werde dir alles erzählen, wenn wir uns treffen.

\- William


	47. Mittwoch, 28. Januar, später am Abend

J: William?

J: Bist du da?

W: Ja – ich lasse das Chatfenster jetzt größtenteils einfach auf, seitdem ich immer in Reichweite des Computers bin

J: Ich hatte einen Scheißtag

J: Wünschte, du wärst hier

J: Könnte jetzt einen warmen Körper gebrauchen, mit dem ich mich heute Abend zusammenkuscheln kann

W: Was ist passiert?

J: Ein Kind kam heute in die Klinik mit eindeutigen Missbrauchsanzeichen

J: Wollte natürlich nicht darüber reden, was passiert ist – eine dieser „bin aus Versehen gegen die Tür gelaufen und dann aus Versehen die Treppen heruntergefallen und hab mir dann aus Versehen immer wieder die Hand mit einem Ziegelstein zertrümmert“-Typen

J: Er war vielleicht zehn oder elf – ziemlich eindeutig, dass es schon seit längerem läuft. Wahrscheinlich sein ganzes Leben

J: Du kannst fragen und du kannst herumschnüffeln und du kannst vermuten – aber am Ende gibt es nicht viel, was du tun kannst, außer es zu melden und ihn wieder nach Hause gehen lassen mit seinen missbrauchenden Eltern und hoffen, dass ihm nicht wieder wehgetan wird, wenn die Ermittlungen endlich abschlossen sind, egal wie lange sie brauchen

W: Lass mich raten: neue Patienten, gehen von Klinik zu Klinik, damit kein Doktor einen kompletten Krankenverlauf des Jungen hat?

J: Das schätze ich

J: Ich habe einfach zu viele solcher verdammten Leute gesehen – eine Menge Frauen, die denken, dass Beziehungen so laufen, Kinder, die es nie anders kannten

J: Meine Eltern waren vielleicht nie die fürsorglichsten oder haben uns groß unterstützt, aber sie haben uns beide geliebt. Das muss ich ihnen zugutehalten

W: Meine sind ständig enttäuscht, wenn mein Bruder und ich nicht das tun, was von uns erwartet wird, aber zumindest bedeutet das, dass sie sich kümmern. So viel, wie sie dazu im Stande sind.

J: Ich vermisse meine Schwester. Ich weiß, das klingt blöd – sie wohnt nur eine Stunde entfernt – aber naja

J: Wir waren uns nie *nah* nah, aber wir waren immer noch Geschwister

J: Alkohol bestimmt jetzt über ihr Leben und ich musste mich dazu durchringen, ein wenig Abstand zu ihr zu bekommen

J: Ich bekomme sie nicht dazu, dass sie damit aufhört zu trinken. Ihre (jetzige Ex-) Frau schaffte es auch nicht.

J: Ich vermisse es, selbst die kleine Beziehung mit ihr zu haben, die wir früher hatten.

W: Einsam, John?

J: Hau ab ;-)

J: Aber ja, ein wenig

J: Ich habe meinen Kumpel Greg, der wirklich versucht, mich als Freund zu integrieren für Abende im Pub usw.

J: Er war derjenige, der mich dazu eingeladen hat, mit dem Yard Football zu spielen :-)

J: Ich hab mich irgendwie aus der Sozialleben zurückgezogen, als mein Mitbewohner Selbstmord begangen hat und als ich mich selbst wieder im Griff hatte, waren alle andern schon weitergezogen

J: Gerade besteht mein Leben meistens nur aus arbeiten und zu Hause herumsitzen

J: Und mit dir zu chatten :-)

W: Im Moment habe ich nur das zweite von beiden

W: In meinem Fall ist es eher „in dem Haus meiner Eltern herumsitzen, sich wie ein Gast zu fühlen, obwohl sie nicht mal hier sind.“

J: Du könntest mit mir in meiner Wohnung herumsitzen ;-)

J: Ich verspreche, die gleichen Fernsehsendungen zu gucken, die du wahrscheinlich auch guckst

J: Plus, ich gebe ein wirklich gutes Kissen ab

J: Ich möchte einfach nur im Bett mit dir kuscheln (oder auf dem Sofa, wenn ich eins hätte) und einfach für eine Weile aufhören zu denken

W: Ich wünschte, ich könnte. Das tue ich wirklich.

W: Wenngleich es hoffentlich nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis es mir gut genug geht, um nach London zu kommen.

W: Wenn ich morgen als „genug geheilt“ erklärt werde, können dir dann ein erstes persönliches Treffen an diesem Wochenende probieren?

W: Ich weiß nicht mal, was oder welchen Ort ich vorschlagen soll, aber ich will nicht mehr länger warten, um dich zu sehen.

J: Ja

J: Ja, absolut

J: Lass mich wissen, wann

J: (Sie dir meine vorherigen Kommentare über mein aufregendes Leben an – es ist nicht so, dass ich einen vollen Terminkalender habe)

J: Nichts passiert mir mehr

W: Ich werde es dir sofort sagen, wenn ich es weiß

W: Bleibst du bei mir? Hier?

W: Nicht so gut, wie in der Lage zu sein sich gegenseitig zu berühren, ich weiß, aber ich mag den Gedanken, dass du da bist.

J: Natürlich werde ich das

J: Ich bleibe hier, solange du mich haben möchtest

W: Dankeschön

W: Gute Nacht, John

J: Gute Nacht


	48. Donnerstag, 29, Januar

Lieber John,

ich wurde entlassen. Der Arzt sagte, die wenigen Narben, die zurückbleiben werden, wären die an meiner Hüfte, die eh schon offene Schnitte aufwies, als das Feuer ausbrach. Es ist nur minimal und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ich sie über die Zeit ganz vergessen werde. Der Rest von mir schmerzt kaum noch (solange ich die Paracetamol weiterhin nehme). Ich sollte in der Lage sein, morgen nach London zu kommen, je nachdem, um welche Zeit ich es schaffe, hier herauszukommen.

Wie klingt Samstagabend für dich? Ich bin immer noch nicht ganz auf der Höhne für etwas Körperliches, aber es ist mir egal. Ich möchte dich sehen. Muss dich sehen. Ich würde morgen sagen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie sehr mir das Reisen gesundheitlich zusetzen wird.

\- William


	49. Donnerstag, 29. Januar, später am Abend

Lieber William,

das klingt fantastisch. Samstag wäre großartig – ich möchte, dass es dir so gut wie möglich geht für unseren ersten Kuss ;-) Sollen wir uns zum Abendessen treffen? Was magst du?

\- John


	50. Freitag, 30. Januar

Lieber John,

alles. Absolut alles. Dich.

\- William


	51. Freitag, 30. Januar, abends

Lieber William,

ich fürchte, du wirst warten müssen, bis wir mit unserem Abendessen fertig sind, um eine richtige Kostprobe von mir zu bekommen ;-)

Sollen wir morgen achtzehn Uhr sagen – es gibt da ein japanisches Steakhouse nur zwei Blocks von meiner Wohnung entfernt. Mikawa auf der Essex Road. Du wirst mich wissen lassen müssen, wer du bist, da du ja Bilder von mir gesehen hast, aber ich keine von dir.

Kann es kaum glauben, dass du endlich hier bist.

\- John


	52. Freitag, 30. Januar, später Abend

Lieber John,

ich werde da sein.

\- William


	53. Samstag, 31. Januar, sehr spät

W: John

W: Ich weiß, ich habe das verdient, aber bitte lass mich erklären

W: Ich lasse das Chatfenster offen, bis du zurückkommst


	54. Montag, 2. Februar

Lieber John,

es tut mir leid. Das sind die Worte, auf die du wartest, oder? Ich bereue nicht, was ich getan habe, aber ich weiß, es hat dir wehgetan – und das tut mir wirklich leid. Bitte, lass mich erklären. Bitte wirf nicht alles weg, was wir vorher hatten und alles, was wir seitdem ich weg war, aufgebaut haben. Soll ich dich anrufen? Ich habe es auf deiner alten Nummer probiert – die, die du mir im Dezember gegeben hast – aber meine Nachrichten gehen nicht durch.

\- Sherlock


	55. Montag, 2. Februar, später am Abend

W: John

W: Bitte

W: Ich habe dich nicht belogen

W: Ich sagte, dass was ich sagen musste, als ich gesprungen bin, aber alles, was danach kam – ich habe dich nie, nicht EIN MAL, belogen

W: Du bedeutest mir zu viel, als das ich dich das wegwerfen lassen könnte, nur weil du verärgert bist

W: Bitte, lass es mich erklären


	56. Dienstag, 3. Februar

Lieber John,

weder Nachrichten noch Anrufe werden durchgestellt, was wahrscheinlich bedeutet, dass du unbekannte Nummern blockiert hast, anstatt mit mir zu reden. Meine E-Mails sind unzustellbar. Du hast diesen Account offen gelassen, aber ich sehe, dass du die Informationen über dich geändert hast und du jetzt eher nach Frauen suchst, anstatt zu sagen, dass du bisexuell bist. Bedeutet es, dass es das war? Für uns? Bitte, lass mich erklären.

John – ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste es tun. Du weißt doch, dass ich dich niemals verlassen hätte, hätte ich eine andere Wahl gehabt. Moriarty brauchte meinen Fall, mein Versagen – und trotz meiner Bemühungen kein Herz zu haben, sah er durch meine Lügen, bevor ich es tat. Er sah, welche Gefühle ich für dich hatte. Er versicherte mir, dass entweder ich sterben würde oder du. Du, Lestrade und Mrs. Hudson – aber auch wenn ich am Boden zerstört gewesen wäre, hätte ich sie verloren, wäre ich gestorben, hätte ich dich verloren. Auf diese Weise hatte ich wenigstens die Möglichkeit zurückzukommen.

Ich habe Mycrofts Ressourcen und Kontakte dazu benutzt, um Moriartys Imperium auseinanderzunehmen, einen Spieler nach dem anderen. Ich habe dich im Auge behalten, so gut ich konnte von verschiedenen Orten rund um den Globus aus, aber ich habe nicht wirklich verstanden, was der Verlust für dich bedeutete, bis Mycroft erwähnte, wie Lestrade dich überredet hat, dich auf einer Dating-Website zu versuchen. John, ich konnte mir nicht helfen – ich *musste* hören, dass du in Ordnung warst, aber ich hasste jeden Moment, in dem ich dir nicht sagen konnte, wie ich wirklich fühlte – besonders nachdem ich gemerkt hatte, dass ich anscheinend der größte Idiot in London bin, weil ich dich hätte haben können, aber gegangen bin.

Ich möchte dich wiedersehen. Du bist das, *wofür* ich gekämpft habe. Ich lass dich mich auch wieder schlagen, einhundert Mal, eintausend Mal, wenn das bedeutet, dass du mich persönlich um Verzeihung bitten lässt.

Bitte, John.

\- Sherlock


	57. Mittwoch, 4. Februar, sehr früh am Morgen

Sherlock –

ich schätze, du gehst davon aus, dass ich dir jetzt einfach so verzeihe, oder? Kein Grund zur Sorge, John, ich hab dich nur auf den Arm genommen, du bist so leichtgläubig, lass uns zu abendessen. Einfach nur ein magischer Trick, schaut diesen lustigen kleinen Mann an, wie er langsam zerbricht, weil er nicht so brillant ist, um es durchschauen zu können. Und ooh, dieser Spaß! Lass ihn uns noch weiter verspotten, ihn ärgern mit dem, was er nicht haben kann, lass ihn sich sein verdammtes Herz einem Fremden ausschütten und dann Überraschung! Ich bin zurück, war ich nicht clever?

Fick dich, Sherlock. Ich habe mein Profil in „Hetero“ umgeändert, weil anscheinend aus den beiden Männern, für die ich wirkliche sexuelle Anziehung gefühlt habe, der Mann geworden ist, den ich nie wieder sehen möchte. Ich bin nicht bereit für mehr. Ich schätze, auf irgendeiner Ebene wusste ich, dass du es warst – du hast mir alle Hinweise hinlassen, um es herauszufinden, ich habe sie nur nicht zusammengesetzt, weil ich wusste, dass es unmöglich war. Du warst tot.

Gratuliere, du lebst noch, gut gemacht, jetzt lass mich verdammt noch mal in Ruhe.

\- John


	58. Donnerstag, 5. Februar

Lieber John,

gleich nach meiner Beerdigung kamst du zu meinem Grab und hast mit mir gesprochen. Du hast mich nach einem weiteren Wunder gebeten: „Sei nicht tot.“

Ich bitte dich um dasselbe: noch ein Wunder. Vergib mir, John. Vergib mir, auch wenn ich es nicht verdient habe, noch einmal, wie du mir früher immer so oft vergeben hast. Du hast mir vergeben, weil ich dich zurückgelassen habe (körperlich an Tatorten und intellektuell bei Fällen), für alles, was ich in der Wohnung anstelle, dafür, dass ich egozentrisch, unhöflich und ein richtiger Arsch durch und durch bin, trotzdem warst du bereit an meiner Seite zu bleiben.

Noch ein weiteres Wunder, John. Bitte.

\- Sherlock


	59. Freitag, 6. Februar

Sherlock –

Warum? Warum sollte ich dir vertrauen? Ich weiß es besser, als zu erwarten, dass du dich änderst, aber auf einmal fühlt es sich an, als habe ich dich nie wirklich gekannt.

\- John


	60. Freitag, 6. Februar, später abends

Lieber John,

hier ist meine Ankündigung: Ich bin unbändig, widerspruchslos in dich verliebt. Dieser Teil hat und wird sich niemals ändern. Ich bin immer noch derselbe Mann, aber ich will vor meinen Gefühlen nicht mehr davonrennen.

Bitte, John

\- William Sherlock Scott Holmes


	61. Samstag, 7. Februar

221b. Morgen. Zwanzig Uhr. Lass es mich nicht bereuen.

\- John


	62. Sonntag, 8. Februar, 19:30Uhr

Lieber John,

ich verlasse jetzt Mycroft’s Haus. Und… Dankeschön. Selbst wenn du mir nicht vergeben kannst, danke ich dir, dass du mich dich noch einmal sehen lässt.

\- Sherlock


	63. Montag, 9. Februar, das erste am Morgen

Lieber John,

wir bedauern es sehr, dass Sie Datr verlassen, die beste Partnervermittlung im Vereinigten Königreich.

Wir hoffen, Sie waren erfolgreich mit Ihrer Suche nach einem Partner. Wenn ja, Glückwunsch! Wenn nicht, können Sie Ihren Account bis zu dem 05/05/2015 wieder aktivieren.

Seien Sie beruhigt, dass sich Ihr Account NICHT automatisch verlängert. Endet Ihre Mitgliedschaft am 05/05/2015, werden Sie nicht länger die Vorteile genießen, die ein Datr Mitglied hat. Ihr Anmeldeinformationen (Benutzername, Passwort und E-Mail Adresse) werden für ein weiteres Jahr in unserer Datenbank gespeichert. Sollten Sie entscheiden zurückzukommen und Ihre Mitgliedschaft neu zu aktivieren, sind Sie dazu in der Lage, wenn Sie ihre bereits existierenden Registrierungsinformationen benutzen. Alles was Sie tun müssen, ist sich wieder einzuloggen.

Vergessen Sie nicht, Datr zu besuchen; wir fügen kontinuierlich neue Features und Funktionen ein, um Ihnen zu helfen, die Liebe ihres Lebens zu finden. Unsere Mitglieder werden es vermissen, Nachrichten von Ihnen zu bekommen!

Danke für das Nutzen von Datr,  
Datr Kundenbetreuung


End file.
